


Singledaddyofone

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Another au again, M/M, Seb still exists but he wasn't because of cheating on aaron, he existed before Aaron met Robert, so I'm messing with the timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Robert never thought posting pictures of his son online would make him money. But apparently it could, and everyone thought Seb was as cute as he did. Being a single parent to a baby is hard, as Robert's finding, let alone ever having a date with anyone. Aaron might be the one to change all that.Another AU, the instagram AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! Another multi chapter AU from me! I bounced a few ideas around on tumblr, and this seemed popular so I thought I'd give it a go! I have not forgotten Prodigal Husband, an update is coming on that soon.

Waking up every day to Seb’s smile was the best way to wake up. He’s six months old, and his smile had not got boring yet. Robert doubted if it ever would. Today was a big day, he was moving into the Mill, out of the room he rented in his sisters place. He’d never really thought that posting baby pictures of his very cute son online would make him any money, but it turned out that Robert wasn’t the only person who thought Seb was the cutest, sweetest boy in the world. Quite a few others did too. Robert wasn’t naive, he knew a big part of the draw was Seb having a single dad who was fairly attractive. God knows he’d used that to get ahead in life over the years. He knew how to charm people when it mattered.

Taking Seb home when he was two days old, suddenly a single dad to a newborn, one whose mother had died in childbirth, staying alive only long enough to name him before she bled to death, well, it had been a shock. Posting pictures on instagram? It was how he marked the days. If he managed to find one sweet, one cute or one memorable moment a day, in between the dirty nappies and the spit up milk, and the screaming when Seb just wouldn’t settle? That one moment mattered. So he shared one photo a day. And people noticed. At first only Vic and a couple of randoms followed him. Then a few more. Then a hundred. Then a thousand. Then a hundred thousand. And it snowballed from there. 

When he was two months old, Robert had posted a very cute photo of Seb, eyes bright and happy in a blue onesie. It could only be bought in a local shop in Harrogate, and the shop wanted to know why they’d suddenly got more than a thousand orders for one specific baby-grow. That was when Robert realised that the sponsorships? He could make money here. Serious money. The fact that he’d been able to put a down payment on a house only four months after this? Well, it turned out that he was a good businessman after all. He’d learned to be a good photographer, taken some tips from online sources, and he got good. He currently had, with a fair amount of luck and hard work, 1.3 million followers on instagram. Not bad for only a few months.

He got out his phone and started an insta story before he’d got out of bed. Just a quick one to say today was moving day, the start of a new chapter, and that he was excited. He made sure to be shirtless in that one too. Shallow though it might be, he knew it was why some people watched him. Whatever helped keep people clicking. He’d post a few pictures lately of Seb and moving boxes. Seb made it easy, because he was so photogenic, with his flash of strawberry blonde hair, killer blue eyes and one toothed smile. Robert hadn’t really hit the teething stage yet, only one had come through. He wasn’t looking forward to that.

* * *

“Have you got everything?” Vic asked, looking around the Mill, filled with boxes.

“I think so,” Robert said, hoisting Seb up in his arms. “You’re not far away if we’ve forgotten anything.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Vic said. “It’s been nice having my nephew around.” Vic hugged them both, and Seb grabbed at her hair, yanking it. “Ah! I’m not going to miss that!” she said, untangling herself.

“We’ll still see you all the time,” Robert said, smiling at her. “Thank you for putting us up for so long. I know a newborn wasn’t what you signed up for.”

“It shocked you more than me,” Vic said. “Go on, I know you need a bigger house so it all looks photogenic.” She rolled her eyes friendly, and Robert smiled.

“Thanks Vic.” She left the Mill, leaving Robert to look around the empty house.

“So, it’s you and me, mate,” Robert said to Seb who was gabbling to himself. “Let’s find your new toy box and fill it with your rubbish, eh?”

It didn’t take long to settle Seb down, and he was occupying himself happily. Robert got a dozen photos and posted the best one, before getting to the actual task of unpacking.

* * *

Aaron had kicked his feet up, reading the paper while he minded the garage. They didn’t have any cars in, so he was being paid to not do much, not that he was complaining. Cain could be gone for as long as he liked. There was a noise at the entrance to the garage and Aaron looked up, seeing a blond man with a child in his arms.

“Hey, are you a garage?” he asked.

“No, we’re the hairdressers,” Aaron deadpanned, throwing the paper aside. “What do you want?”

“My car won’t start,” the man said. “I can fix it, but not with the little one, can you have a look at it?”

Aaron scanned the garage. “I don’t see your car.”

“That’s because it won’t start,” he said, like Aaron was thick. “Can you come and have a look?”

“I’m busy,” Aaron said.

“Please.”

Aaron looked him up and down, thinking about it. “Dan?” Aaron called. “Keep an eye on this place.” Dan was quite happy to sit back and do nothing for a wage, so he agreed, Aaron following the man. “Have you got a name?” Aaron knew him by sight, he'd seen him and a pram around the village, but not by name. He hadn’t been here long enough since coming back from France, and then prison, to know everyone.

“Robert,” he said. “Vic’s brother.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, placing him quickly. “I’m Aaron. And…” Aaron asked, looking at the boy in Robert’s arms.

“Oh,” Robert said brightly. “He’s Sebastian. Seb.”

“He’s cute,” Aaron said, smiling at him.

“Yes, he is,” Robert said proudly. Robert led the way to the Mill’s driveway, and Aaron saw the car.

“I should warn you, I’m rusty,” Aaron said, being honest. “I’ve not fixed up cars for a while.”

“Oh, great,” Robert said sarcastically. “I’m glad you work in a garage.” Aaron lifted the bonnet and had a look at it. The silence unnerved Robert.

“Look, I can fix it,” Robert said, impatient. “If you take him?”

“You don’t trust me?” Aaron said.

“I don’t know you,” Robert said.

“Fine,” Aaron said. “Give him here.” Robert hadn’t expected Aaron to take Seb but before he could protest, Seb was in Aaron’s arms and he was grinning at the boy. “Oh, you’re a good boy aren’t you?” Aaron said. Robert looked at them for a few seconds, and saw that Aaron was surprisingly good with children. Seb had even laughed at him and Robert rolled his sleeves up to get to work on the car. He kept half an eye on them, but Aaron was like a duck to water.

“Honestly, he can charm anyone,” Robert said. Aaron had sat cross legged on the ground, Seb in his lap and both of them seemed enamoured with each other, Aaron making funny faces at him and tickling his stomach occasionally. Robert had fixed the problem, but he also had oil up to his elbows so couldn't take Seb back.

“He’s gorgeous,” Aaron said as Robert turned the key in the ignition. The car fired to life, and Robert smiled.

“Thanks for the babysitting,” Robert said. “Even if not your mechanic skills.”

“I could have fixed your car,” Aaron said. “It was just taking me a few seconds.”

“Yeah, all right,” Robert said with a smile.

“I’m a good mechanic,” Aaorn said. “Just out of practise.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’ve been in France,” Aaron said.

“That sounds nice,” Robert said. “Nicer than here.”

“My boyfriend… well, ex,” Aaron said. “He was a rugby player over there, so I followed him around for a bit. When the relationship fell apart, I came back home.”

“Boyfriend?” Robert questioned, and Aaron bristled.

“Is that a problem?” Aaron asked firmly.

“No, no,” Robert said, a slow smile on his face, eyes scanning Aaron with interest, even in his overalls. “It’s good information to have. That’s all.” Aaron dropped his annoyance instantly as he realised what Robert was getting at.

“His mother?” Aaron asked, clearing his throat.

Robert’s face darkened. “She’s dead,” he said quietly.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Aaron said, feeling like an idiot. He thought Robert had been implying… never mind.

“She died in childbirth with him,” Robert said. “Leaving me to bring him up all on my own, so…”

“God, I shouldn’t stick my foot in it,” Aaron said. “Sorry.”

“It is what it is,” Robert said. “I feel sorry for him, never knowing her. Me and her? We were never going to be an epic romance, but for him? He deserves to have a mum.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Aaron said. Aaron held Seb out for Robert to take, but he shook his head. “Can I just get a picture of him? He seems happy with you.” Aaron was surprised and a touch confused, but he didn’t say anything, Seb sat on his stained overalls. “Thanks. I take as many pictures of him as I can."

"I'll see you both around," Aaron said with a nod.

* * *

The photo was a good one. Aaron’s hands around Seb, oil stained overalls and a big grin on Seb’s face. Robert uploaded it with the caption “Seb made a new friend with the local mechanic.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, and I know this is short! I wrote the whole of Chapter two, then changed my mind about the story direction and scrapped it to start again. So now that I've made my mind up, enjoy!

At the cafe, Robert was doing some work, jiggling Seb up and down on his knee at the same time as he clicked through on his phone and made notes. He liked to plan certain things to include, and a posting schedule, plus the required sponsorships. He had a cute kid, and he was attractive, but a lot of work went into keeping instagram as a source of income.

Brenda put a coffee on his table and he thanked her, looking up when Aaron came in. He nodded to Robert, then went to order. Robert typed on his phone in response to a comment one handed while he held Seb with the other one.

“How’s the car running?” Aaron said, taking a seat.

“Yeah, great,” Robert said, smiling at him. “Thanks for looking after him.”

“He’s easy,” Aaron said. “Do you want me to take him for a few minutes?” Aaron looked at the papers spread all over the table and Robert glued to his phone. “I’m waiting for a bacon sarnie.”

“Is that okay?” The question was answered for them by Seb holding his arms out to Aaron eagerly and he handed Seb over.

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked.

“Work,” Robert said, pressing post on the comment and tucking his phone away.

“What do you do?” Aaron asked.

“I post a bit on instagram,” Robert said. 

Aaron looked at him blankly. “That’s a job, is it?”

“Yeah,” Robert said, smiling. “I didn’t plan it. Posted a lot of him and people started following me.”

“How do you make that a job?” Aaron asked, still frowning at him.

“I get paid to post pictures of certain things,” Robert said. “Sponsorships, being a brand rep. It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he added when Aaron looked confused. Aaron looked around the cafe, almost as if seeing if anyone was listening to their conversation. But no, they were the only ones there and Brenda, who was cooking Aaron’s bacon sandwich.

“Are you out?” Aaron asked. 

“Out of what?” Robert asked.

“You were flirting with me the other day,” Aaron said. “Don’t lie.”

“I’m a flirt,” Robert said with a shrug, looking down at his paperwork. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“You’re not gay?”

“No,” Robert said. “I’ve got no problem with people who are, but no, I'm not.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, sounding like he didn’t believe Robert in the slightest.

“Hey, don’t…” Robert started, with no idea where he was going.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Aaron said. “Here, take him.” Brenda brought his sandwich over and Aaron deposited Seb back on Robert’s lap.

“I’ll see you around.”

“Aaron,” Robert called after him. He stopped and turned. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Aaron asked, before leaving. Robert felt completely disquieted by that.

* * *

Aaron propped up the bar that night, searching for Robert’s instagram. Once he’d found Vic, Robert wasn’t that hard to find. He didn’t use his real name, which had slowed things down, but going from Vic’s page, it was easy. Robert’s username was “singledaddyofone” which seemed appropriate. 1.3 million followers. The description or about me section was short: _Bringing up baby Seb in the middle of Yorkshire. Single dad, doing the best I can._

He clicked through to the pictures. A little more than half were pictures of Seb. He looked so cute, Aaron had to admit. There were a couple of Vic, more than a handful of the Yorkshire countryside, a few of his new house and some sponsored posts. He was very active. But then, Aaron guessed he had to be if it was his job. There was no girlfriends there at all. Not even a picture of Seb’s mum. If she had died, surely a picture wouldn’t be out of the question. No men either, Aaron noticed. Robert had been interested. When he’d been fixing the car, or really looking after Seb, Robert had looked at him and he had been flirting. Straight men didn’t do that.

Sighing, Aaron clicked follow, just because.

* * *

Robert hadn’t realised Aaron would be interested in him. Not so quickly. He had had a few… well, incidents with men. He knew that about himself, and he was fine with it. Having a quick fumble with a man at the back of a club or in a hotel room for a one night stand was completely different than a man flirting with him at home. It wasn’t the same. He was straight, just had occasional… well. It didn’t matter, nothing could happen with Aaron, even though, yes, he was attractive.

He checked his phone and saw Aaron had followed him on instagram. He smiled to himself. He did look at Aaron’s account, but there wasn’t much there other than a few car pictures. He was intrigued by Aaron, even if he didn’t want to be. He hadn’t had a date since before Seb was born. Way before. Hadn’t had sex for longer, and he was missing human contact sometimes. He didn’t want to get romantically involved with anyone, Seb always came first. He’d made sure that would be his priority since he was born. It had to be, he was already one parent down.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, this seemed like a natural stopping place.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron had been looking for an opportunity to get Vic alone. He wanted to be nosy and ask about Robert’s history, see what she’d tell him. He got the chance one Saturday morning. He was off work, and she was manning the bar while the pub was quiet.

“Your brother moved out?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah,” she said almost sadly. “The house is so quiet without him and Seb!”

“What’s the story there?” Aaron asked. Vic looked at him sharply. “Seb’s mum… Robert moving back home after ten years away.”

“Aaron Livesy, are you gossiping?” she teased, making Aaron give a half shrug. “It’s not a secret.”

“Wife?”

“No!” Vic said, almost laughing. “Robert’s not the marrying kind. Dad sent him away,” she said quietly. “When he was much younger and… he spent a lot of time trying to get ahead, do whatever he could in business to make it, like he was saying... I’ll show dad he was wrong.” Aaron tried not to look like he was super interested in this. “He ended up working for this guy… something White. Larry was it? Lawrence? Anyway, not important. His way in was sleeping with both of his daughters.”

Aaron snorted into his pint. “Oh, that’ll work well.”

“Yeah, it didn’t in the end,” Vic said with a raised eyebrow. “He had a thing with Rebecca, one of the daughters. It wasn’t serious, just sex. Then a positive pregnancy test happened, it came out that he’d been sleeping with Chrissie as well, and Robert lost everything. Professionally, I mean.” Vic looked around, making sure they were alone. “He wanted her to have an abortion. He feels so guilty about that now.”

“What happened to this Rebecca?” Aaron asked.

“She had the baby,” Vic said. “She’d decided she’d allow Robert to see him occasionally, not often because of how badly he’d treated her. But she died while having him, leaving Robert a single parent. Chrissie, the sister, she fought for a bit, wanted Seb to live with her, but after a DNA test there wasn’t much she could do. Robert might be terrible at being faithful, but he’s a good dad.”

“Yeah, I’ve met Seb,” Aaron said, thinking that story over. “Robert needed a hand fixing his car.”

“Oh,” Vic said. “He’s perfect.”

“He’s your nephew, you have to say that,” Aaron said and she smiled easily.

“Vic!” Marlon called from the kitchen. She sighed dramatically but went through to the back, leaving Aaron a lot to think about. A sad story, really. Robert had by the sounds of it created his own problems, which had led to Seb, but it was still sad that kid didn’t have a mum. There was no hint of a man in his history though. Would Vic mention it? Maybe Robert was straight and it wasn’t worth going there. Attractive, and fit, but straight. That was a shame.

* * *

Adam had nagged Aaron to take him out in Hotten. They were both single, and both having got out of prison for their flirtation with arson. Aaron agreed, because it’d been a while since he’d met anyone, and being single and living in a place where no one else was gay… well, he needed a fix. Adam was a mate who didn’t have a problem going to gay bars for which Aaron felt grateful. It was good to have a friend sometimes.

They started off the evening in a friendly pub. They’d been there before, it was a nice easy family place that did meals during the day. What Aaron hadn’t expected was to see Robert on a corner table with a woman, deep in conversation. It didn’t look like a date, she was dressed far more for business and kept frowning at the paperwork as they discussed things.

“Are you listening?” Adam said.

“Yeah, just…” he nodded to the corner and Adam spotted him.

“Oh him, he’s a git,” Adam said.

“Yeah?” Aaron asked, realising that Robert had lived with Vic for a little bit. When Vic and Adam had been on and off again and very casual, he would have bumped into him a few times.

“I’ve been around Vic’s when he’s there,” Adam said. “It’s all about him.” 

“Yeah, alright,” Aaron said, changing the subject. “Drink?”

* * *

“So, if that’s okay with you, sign there,” Susan said, smiling at Robert. He did, very happy with the deal, and she tucked the contract away. “Thank you for meeting here.”

“No problem,” Robert said. “It’s not that far away from home.”

“I thought you might bring the baby,” she said seeming disappointed.

“No, I can’t concentrate when he’s with me,” Robert said.

“It’s so rare to see a good hands on dad,” she said, shaking her head to herself and Robert didn’t answer, guessing it was more about her own history.

“Shall we seal the contract with a drink?” Robert asked.

“Yes,” she said brightly. “White wine thanks.” Robert went to the bar, and that’s when he clocked Aaron, also waiting to be served. Robert felt the uncomfortable prickling feeling up his back. Was he being followed?

“It’s a coincidence mate,” Aaron said as if he was reading Robert’s mind. Aaron rolled his eyes as he tried to flag down the barman, and failed as he went to someone else. “We’re not staying here long, we’ll be going to that new club on the corner.

“We?” Robert asked.

“Me and Adam,” Aaron said.

“I didn’t know Adam went to gay bars,” Robert said shortly.

“He doesn’t, but I do and he’s a friend who isn’t threatened by gay bars.”

“Oh, you’re making a point,” Robert said, hurt by that even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“Robert, you’d never go in there, we both know that,” Aaron said, winding him up more than believing it to be true. “Two lagers please,” he added to the barman who he’d finally got his attention.

“That just shows how much you don’t know me,” Robert said. “I’m always up for a challenge.” Aaron looked at Robert, wondering if he meant it. That smirk on his face was so attractive.

Aaron paid and took the drinks back to Adam, knowing he was being watched and not disliking the feeling.

* * *

Adam and Aaron went across to the club, and what really annoyed Aaron was that Adam seemed to have found the only straight girl in there, and was busy chatting up a petite blonde who seemed very interested in what Adam passed off as charm. 

It didn’t take long for Aaron to realise he was being looked at across the room. He was maybe 21 or 22, shorter than him but he was definitely fit. Aaron smiled slightly at him and took a swig of his drink. The man smiled back and came over to him, starting a conversation. Aaron let him because God it’d been a while.

* * *

He might have the bravado, but Robert was nervous as hell as he went into the club. The dim lighting helped his feeling of anonymity, but he’d never done this before. Well, almost never. Not this close to home. He saw Adam immediately, holding court at the bar with three girls giggling at him. Of course. He’d report that one to Vic later when he went to pick up Seb. He never knew if Vic and Adam were together or not. But he hadn’t come in here for Adam, he was looking for Aaron.

Robert couldn’t see him. He looked around, wondering if he’d missed him, then spotted him. In the corner, hidden from sight while some twink was rolling around on top of him. Okay, that might be being a bit dramatic, but seeing someone’s hands and mouth all over Aaron was not an enjoyable experience. He waited a few moments, still watching them until Aaron locked eyes with him. He looked at the stranger, then Robert with what Robert thought was guilt.

“Forget it,” Robert said to himself, leaving the club and going home, feeling shame and a little bit of jealousy, even if he couldn’t admit it to himself why. This had been a stupid idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron rolled into the pub at about nine the next morning, yawning. He’d been too drunk to drive back home and he couldn’t find a taxi so he’d managed to kip on the sofa of Adam’s one night stand. She really didn’t seem to care, Adam was apparently too much of a catch.

“Good night?” Chas asked, wanting to know as Aaron collapsed on the sofa.

“Not bad,” Aaron said.

“Have you got a new boyfriend to tell me about?” she asked, making Aaron cringe.

“Oh yeah, because that’s exactly how it works when I have a night out,” Aaron said sarcastically.

“Have you?” Chas pushed, sensing something going on.

“No, not exactly,” Aaron said. “It didn’t really go the way I planned.”

“Oh? What went wrong?”

“He’s pretending he’s straight,” Aaron said. “It doesn’t matter. You get used to it.”

“Oh,” Chas said. “Well, there’s plenty more fish in the sea.” Aaron rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want other fish, I want that one.” Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently. “It doesn’t matter,” he repeated. 

* * *

Aaron gave it until Monday afternoon before trying to chase Robert down. Maybe he should have held out longer, but he had no idea where he stood with Robert. He’d been all ready to give up on him, then he’d shown interest? God, he was going crazy thinking about it. He didn’t go for straight men, or rather, men who were convinced that they were straight. He didn’t want the baggage that came with it, it was too much effort. So what was it about Robert that he couldn't shake?

He knocked on the door of the Mill and Robert answered, wearing a T shirt that did a lot for him, showing his body off. “Oh. hi.”

“I er…” Aaron said now feeling awkward. “What happened on Saturday night?”

“You tell me,” Robert said. He turned away to make sure the baby monitor was on properly.

“I didn't,” Aaron said. “For the record.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Sleep with him,” Aaron said.

“It’s really not any of my business,” Robert said off hand.

“You followed me there,” Aaron said. “Why?”

“I wasn’t following you, don’t flatter yourself,” Robert said. Aaron simply stared at him like he didn’t believe that for a second. “I had a meeting with someone who wanted my promotion.” 

“That wasn’t what I meant and you know it,” Aaron said.

“You thought I wouldn’t go in that club.”

“Yeah, I did,” Aaron said. “It’s not because…” Aaron shook his head. “I know how terrifying it is to go into a gay bar for the first time.”

“I’m not…” Robert started defensively.

“It’s okay,” Aaron interrupted, voice more soft than Robert would have expected. “Anyone who says it’s not frightening is lying.”

“I didn’t go into that club for… that,” Robert said. “You were right, I was following you.”

“Why were you doing that?” Aaron asked. Robert sighed and gave up, walking away from Aaron. Or that was the intention. Aaron grabbed Robert and whirled him around, pinning him up against the wall. Between Aaron’s body, he couldn’t move away, trapped. He could feel Aaron’s warmth, smell him so close by and his heart raced.

“Come on, just admit it, the world won’t end,” Aaron said.

“Admit what?” Robert asked. Aaron looked in his eyes, closing the gap between them. He was so close Robert could feel him breathing, the rush of air across his mouth and then...

Seb’s wails broke the moment, both of them looking up the stairs. The panic had come back on Robert’s face, and Aaron put a palm to his cheek gently. Robert shrugged him off, trying to get space between them. “God, you’re so deep in denial.”

“I can't,” Robert said. He rushed off to go upstairs to pick up Seb and calm him down, but by the time he came downstairs, Aaron was gone as if he’d never been there. Robert felt disappointment roll through him, mixed with a little relief. Aaron confronted him and challenged him in a way no one else had and he couldn’t put his finger on why.

“Shit.” Seb looked up at him. “Sorry. I shouldn’t swear in front of you munchkin.” He kissed Seb’s head gently. “I think… your daddy doesn’t have a clue what the F he’s doing.”

“Bu!” Seb agreed.

“Yeah, mate. Exactly.”

* * *

As soon as Robert went upstairs, Aaron left. He didn’t need to hear Robert’s squirmy excuses and the embarrassment. Robert clearly was attracted to him, and the feeling was mutual. But dealing with someone so closetted…? Aaron wasn’t sure if he could deal with it. He’d done it before and it never ended well. But Robert was different, the attraction was instant and powerful. He’d put up with quite a bit for Robert, he knew that.

One thing he was certain of was that he wasn’t going to chase Robert. If Robert wanted him, he’d have to move first. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Let me put a blanket down,” Robert said, manoeuvring Seb carefully. He put the blanket down on top of the grave, then put Seb on the blanket, his toys everywhere. Seb wasn’t even close to crawling, but he could roll over and sit up on his own, so he kept himself occupied enough.

“Hi mum,” Robert said, touching the gravestone gently. “I said I’d see you more often now I’m home. I miss you.” Robert detailed moving house, how Seb was doing, before he said what was really on his mind. It was early and the graveyard was empty. “I might have met someone, mum. I’m not sure, and it’s complicated because…” Robert sighed, then spoke quietly. “It’s a guy. I… didn’t see that coming. Especially after him,” he added, squeezing Seb’s chubby arm. “I don’t really have anyone to talk to about it. Which I guess is why I’m here.”

“Ma!”

“Yes,” Robert agreed with Seb, smiling at him. “I miss you, mum. I wish you were here. Stop me melting down. Would you mind it? Me with a… man? God, I wish I knew. I’m jumping ahead anyway. He’s good with Seb, though,” he added with a smile. “I think he likes kids.”

Robert took a few photos of Seb playing, tagged with a sombre enough caption for knowing how Seb would feel without a mother, anything else sentimental to post when he got home.

What he hadn’t expected was to see Aaron coming into the graveyard, hood up as he rushed to the grave he wanted. Robert knew he’d not been seen, that Aaron wasn’t following him. It was so early in the morning that Aaron wanted to be here without a fuss. “Are you giving me a sign, mum?” Robert asked.

He picked Seb up, gathered his things in Seb’s changing bag and quietly followed Aaron to the grave he was seeing. He saw the name before Aaron clocked him, _Jackson Walsh_. He knew nothing about him, had never even heard of him before. 

Aaron heard his footsteps and turned around sharply, face angry with his hood still up. “Are you spying on me?”

“No,” Robert said.

“Why are you in a graveyard at six in the morning?!” Aaron demanded.

“Visiting my mother,” Robert said. “It’s a coincidence.”

The anger dropped when he realised Robert must be telling the truth. “I don’t normally come here,” Aaron said. “But it’s the anniversary and I… it’s always a tough day.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Robert asked. Aaron didn’t say yes, but he moved to sit on a bench and Robert followed him. His company didn't seem unwelcome.

“He’s an ex boyfriend of mine,” Aaron said, sniffing into his hoodie sleeve. “My first, really. There’s a lot of… well, stuff tied up with him.”

“Did you love him?” Robert asked.

“Er… yeah, at the time. I think it was more… first love rather than being It, you know.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Robert said. “Do you want to talk about what happened to him?”

“Not really. You won’t talk to me if I do.”

“Now I’m really curious,” Robert said, shifting Seb in his lap.

“I killed him,” Aaron said, which made Robert freeze. “He had an accident and ended up paraplegic and… he wanted to go. He couldn’t move, and he needed help, so I did it. I hate myself for it.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said.

“It was what he wanted, but God, it hurts even now. So today? It’s tough, because I did it, but I loved him.”

“How did you get over that?” Robert asked.

“Not sure I have,” Aaron said. “It’s hard. Sorry, you don’t want to deal with all my crap.”

“We’ve all done things we regret,” Robert said.

“I don’t regret it,” Aaron said simply, thinking it through. “It was hard, it was impossible, but for him, it was the right thing to do. I just wish it hadn’t ended like this.”

Robert had nothing to say so he put an arm around Aaron’s shoulders. Aaron stiffened but only for a split second before allowing Robert to comfort him like this. Seb shifted over to Aaron’s lap and both men smiled at him. “I think he’s got a favourite,” Robert said.

“Small children like me,” Aaron said. “I don’t know why. Leo liked me when he was younger too.”

“Let me buy you a coffee,” Robert said after a few minutes silence, Aaron making silly faces at Seb which made him laugh.

“Yeah, all right.”

* * *

The three of them went to the cafe, Brenda still opening up. “Oh! You’re out early.”

“Not for Seb,” Robert said taking a seat outside. “He’s been up since four. Teething.”

“Two coffees please,” Aaron said as Brenda retreated into the cafe. “Is he really teething?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “One’s coming through but I’ve not hit the really bad stage yet.” Robert put a finger in Seb’s mouth and his gums slammed down on Robert. He could feel it just cutting through.

“Sleep’s a thing of the past then?” Aaron asked.

“I sleep when he does,” Robert said. “It’s a good thing about being self employed.”

“When did you lose your mum?” Aaron asked.

“I was fifteen,” Robert said. “It does hurt sometimes. I wanted to see her today. It’s not a special day, it’s not anything but I just… wanted to.”

“She’s never met him?” Aaron said, looking at Seb.

“No,” Robert said. “And yeah. That hurts. She never saw me all grown up just a lanky fifteen year old who thought he knew better than the rest of the world.”

Aaron reached across and squeezed Robert’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Robert said, turning his palm over and gently touching his fingertips in a moment that meant more than simple compassion. He looked at Aaron's hand, the moment suddenly becoming more intimate than intended. “Me too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr usernames changed, I forgot to say! Now robron-til-the-end-of-time  
Because this isn't the end!

Aaron volunteered to take a misdelivered parcel around to the Mill. Vic didn’t mind, and it saved her a job so he didn’t have to answer any awkward questions. Thankfully Chas wasn’t working, because that might have been more awkward to explain. He took the medium sized box around to the Mill and knocked. He could hear Seb through the door and thought he’d probably caught Robert at a bad time, but the door opened, a stressed Robert standing there, Seb’s crying in the background.

“This was delivered to the pub,” Aaron said. “Sorry if I’ve... “

“I’m not even picking him up any more.”

“Have you slept?” Aaron asked, going into the house and putting the parcel on the kitchen table, seeing Robert's hair almost standing on end from how much he'd been running his fingers through it. Seb was in his cot in the living room, but sitting up and screaming.

“No,” Robert said. “He’s really fussing over his teething and I’m losing patience. I can’t remember what it was like when he wasn’t screaming.”

“Go out,” Aaron said. “Take a walk for half an hour, get some fresh air.”

“I can’t leave him."

“I’ll stay with him,” Aaron said. “You look like you need a break.”

“Cheers,” Robert said though he still looked like he was hesitating.

“Go on, what’s the worst he can do? Scream at me?” Aaron said.

“Fine,” Robert said. “Are you sure?” Aaron moved through and picked Seb up. It didn’t stop his crying, but Seb grabbed hold of him anyway. “Okay,” Robert said. “Thanks.” He left before he could think better of it.

“Right, what’s wrong Seb?” Aaron said, jiggling him up and down. “You giving your daddy hell?”

“Ha!” he said.

“Yeah, I bet,” Aaron said. “Do you want to put in a good word for me with him? I really like him, Seb." He rocked Seb up and down, still grizzling. "It's a good job you can’t talk yet, eh?”

* * *

Aaron had been right. Getting some fresh air had helped and he’d bought a couple of coffees before going back home. What shocked him was the silence. “Hello?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. He was laying out on the sofa , Seb on his chest and quiet.

“What is he doing?”

“I googled tips for teething,” Aaron said. “He’s chewing on a cold wet flannel.” That would explain the wet mess of Aaron’s T shirt, Robert realised.

“I did look online,” Robert said, sitting on the arm of the sofa. “I couldn’t find anything useful.” Robert sighed. “I’m so glad he’s stopped crying.”

“He’s just preparing you for his teenage years,” Aaron teased.

“Don’t,” Robert said. “I’m not ready to even think about that.”

“Do you want him back?” Aaron asked.

“No, he’s happy with you. Do you want your coffee?”

Aaron sat up, shifting Seb to one shoulder and holding his hand out for the takeaway cup.

“Your shirt’s wet through,” Robert noticed, the cold flannel and Seb’s drool making themselves known.

“I could strip it off,” Aaron said. “But I wouldn’t want to make you blush now would I?” Robert did flush red in spite of himself, and Aaron laughed quietly.

“Would you mind…”

“What?” Aaron asked.

“He’s due a nap, do you mind walking around with him? The motion knocks him out.”

“Yeah, sure.” Aaron did what Robert asked and within about three minutes, Seb’s weight went heavy and he was asleep.

“Can I take a picture?” Robert asked.

“For your job that I still don’t really understand?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah,” Robert said. 

“If you want,” Aaron said. “Not my face though, just his.”

“Okay.” Robert took a handful of shots and showed Aaron the one he decided on. Aaron nodded in agreement that it was okay to post online. Seb’s sleeping face filled most of the frame, Aaron’s shoulder and a tiny patch of his jaw visible. “Who are you going to say I am?”

“The babysitter,” Robert said, taking his phone back and posting it. “Unless there’s something you’d prefer…?”

“No, that’ll do,” Aaron said. “I was just wondering.”

“I’m not going to tag you as the guy I fancy am I?” Robert said.

“Oh,” Aaron said grinning. “You’re admitting it are you?” Robert flushed red again, Aaron laughing. “It’s all right.”

“I don’t feel like it is,” Robert said quietly.

“I’m guessing you’ve never had anything with a man before,” Aaron said. Robert stared at him like he was pushing it. “I’m holding your sleeping son, you can’t kick me out.”

“Fair point,” Robert said. “Not exactly.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Aaron said.

“Not much to talk about,” Robert said, getting his back up in spite of himself. “I have… had a thing with a couple of guys. One night stands, nothing like this.”

“What is this?” Aaron said. “Flirting at a ten foot distance? It’s hardly going to shake the earth is it?”

“Aaron? Give me time,” Robert said calmly.

“Yeah, all right,” Aaron agreed, relenting. “I know it’s difficult.”

“I am attracted to you,” Robert said. “I just don’t know what to do with that.”

“It’s not really any different.” Seb made a couple of soft noises and Aaron rocked him up and down a bit. “Stop thinking, stop making everything so difficult and…” Robert kissed him. So light, just a tentative touch of lips really, then he backed off. Aaron smiled and moved closer for a deeper kiss, a better one. Robert smiled into it, his lips soft. His tongue flicked against Aaron’s mouth and he groaned into a gorgeous kiss, Aaron’s hand on the back of Robert’s neck. Robert’s large palms framed his face, lips moulding together perfectly. Robert pulled back to breathe, hearing a whimper from Aaron. The whimper gave Robert confidence and he smiled into another kiss, pressing against Aaron's body perfectly.

Aaron couldn’t move the way he’d like to with the 6 month old baby on his shoulder, but he still gave as good as he got with only one hand, trying to clutch Robert as close to him as possible. God, he wanted more and more. Robert parting from him and breathing heavily as Seb made a sound of protest about being squashed between them. Aaron handed the baby back, brushing against Robert’s shirt in the process.

“I should go,” Aaron said.

“You don’t have to,” Robert said.

“No, but I should,” Aaron said, grabbing his coffee and his hoodie. He hesitated and kissed Robert on the cheek. “Text me when you’re ready.” Robert watched as Aaron left the house and he sighed. That had felt good.

* * *

Robert started an insta story, trying to talk his feelings out. “So… I think I might have met someone. It’s er… I’ve not even looked for a relationship or anything since Seb was born. He takes up all my time. So to meet someone… I hadn’t really expected it. It’s still new, really really new and I could be jumping way ahead but… I’ve been lonely for a while, honestly. Sometimes. So this could be good, and I just wanted to share it. It might be a new start.”

He left that hanging, rewatched it just in case he’d let anything slip about "he" or "him" but he hadn’t. He’d been careful and left it out. It didn’t escape his notice that Aaron had watched it. He’d worry about the gender of the person he was interested in later. Right now, he wanted to get to know Aaron more.

Robert felt prepared to leave it until he got a notification from Aaron. (Yes, he’d made sure that Aaron’s instagram sent a notification to his phone whenever he posted anything, so what?) It was a shirtless picture of Aaron, wearing sunglasses with a beer in his hand in the sunshine. It must have been taken a while ago during the summer maybe? Aaron was flirting with him. Robert smiled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert couldn’t sleep. That kiss was replaying itself in neon in his mind, over and over again. He should be sleeping, Seb had finally calmed down, but… that kiss. He hadn’t wanted Aaron to go home, he’d wanted to carry on, but Seb. It was the first time he’d felt like he wished he could just forget he was a single parent for ten minutes. To just lose himself in Aaron.

He got his phone out and checked instagram. The photo he’d put up of Aaron and Seb had been nice and it was getting a lot of positive feedback. _Nice to see a male babysitter. Who is he? Aw, cutie!_ were among the comments. He smiled, because Seb was a cutie, and there wasn’t enough of Aaron in the picture to judge, so he assumed they meant the baby.

He checked Aaron’s page. That wasn’t becoming a habit or anything, and saw Aaron had posted something about going to the gym tomorrow. Text on a coloured background. Was he hinting?? Surely not. But he held that in mind, not sure if he was going to do anything about it.

* * *

By the time he woke up, Robert almost had a fully formed plan. He’d give Seb to Vic, she was always up for a spot of babysitting, and follow Aaron to the gym. He would guess that on days off work Aaron wasn’t an early bird and probably didn’t want to be mixed in with the crazy people who were getting a work out squeezed in before the nine to five. But that still left a lot of the day to choose from. 

Robert’s sport of choice was definitely swimming, although he’d not been lately. He’d been otherwise busy. He should take Seb swimming actually, that’s an idea. He still had no clue when Aaron would be in the gym, luckily there was only one local, and... no, this was an entirely stupid idea. Until he got a text with “are you coming?”

Robert replied back. “You didn’t tell me when.”

“Now?” He smiled to himself, becoming occupied with dropping Seb off with his aunt. It took longer than he’d like, Vic wanting a chat but soon enough he was driving into Hotten.

He managed to sweet talk the pretty blonde on reception to let him in without a membership, then he searched for Aaron. It was eleven in the morning on a weekday so it was quiet and it didn’t take long to find Aaron. He was gloved up, taking out his anger on the punching bags, or so it seemed to Robert. He liked to box? Robert hadn’t known that about him. Aaron caught sight of him and threw one last punch before stopping, gasping for breath. His grey vest was stained with sweat and his muscles had clearly been working. He should not have looked as good as he did and Robert swallowed.

“I wasn’t serious,” Aaron said. “About following me?”

“You’ve been flirting with me,” Robert said.

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed shamelessly. “I didn’t think you’d take me up on it.”

“I’m always one for a challenge.”

“Is that what you see me as?” Aaron asked seriously, taking his gloves off.

“No,” Robert said. “I’ve got no clue what I see you as, apart from the fact I didn’t want you to go home yesterday.”

“Yeah?” Aaron asked, and for the first time Robert saw a bit of nervousness in him. He’d seemed so confident and sure of himself up until now, and Robert realised the mixed signals he was sending at times probably didn’t help Aaron. “Where’s the kid?”

“I left him in the car,” Robert said sarcastically, making Aaron gape at him. “He’s with Vic, relax.”

“So… you’ve got time for lunch.”

“It’s still a bit early.”

“I can wait,” Aaron said. Robert smiled at him. “You could even join in.”

“That’s not my kind of thing.”

“You’re enjoying the view, though,” Aaron said. 

“You out of breath and sweating?” Robert said. “Why would that be attractive?”

Aaron grinned. “If you hold the punch bag steady, I’ll have another go. We’ve got time to kill before lunch.”

“Okay,” Robert said, taking his leather jacket off. He held the bag the way Aaron directed, bracing against the power of Aaron’s blows. It probably shouldn’t have been a turn on, but it was, especially hearing Aaron’s heavy breathing so close by.

“I’m done,” Aaron said eventually, leaning against the bag. Robert leaned around and kissed Aaron very very gently. He smiled at him. “I’ll have a shower, then lunch,” Aaron promised, pressing a brief kiss to his mouth again. Robert nodded, feeling pleased with himself for taking a risk and following Aaron here. It might have been a good decision after all.

* * *

Waiting in the gyms reception for Aaron to get changed, Robert managed to work himself up again. What was he doing? He didn’t go for men, this was crazy. Stupid. So outside the norm for him. It was... God, he should just go home. That was until Aaron appeared, hair wet but otherwise dressed and smiling at him. “Are you ready for lunch?”

“Yes,” Robert decided. He followed Aaron to a cafe down the street, a friendly atmosphere and they quickly ordered. Robert didn’t often have breakfast, busy feeding Seb took up his time most mornings so he was hungry.

“Would you go out with me if I asked?” Aaron said, hands wrapped around his large mug of coffee once they were settled down in the cafe.

“You’d have to ask me and find out,” Robert said, smirking at him.

“I know it’s hard, accepting it,” Aaron said.

“You, with your confidence?” Robert asked in disbelief.

“It wasn’t always like that,” Aaron said. “Rather than face up to being gay, I tried to gas myself to death.”

That made Robert stare at him. “You…”

“Tried to off myself, yeah,” Aaron said. “Don’t panic, it was a while ago.”

“You talk of it so casually,” Robert said slowly.

“Well. I didn’t succeed, did I?” Aaron shrugged. “My point is, I know it’s hard to accept you’re gay.”

“I’m not,” Robert said and Aaron scoffed. “No, I mean… My attraction to women, I’ve not been faking it. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, and… no, I haven’t been lying to myself. I’ve loved women before.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, not dismissing him out of hand which Robert felt very grateful for.

“But I am attracted to you,” Robert said.

“Don’t worry about a label,” Aaron said. “Seriously, you’ll know when it’s right.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Robert said. They fell quiet as the waitress brought their lunch over.

“About that date?” Aaron asked.

“Not tonight,” Robert said seriously. “I can’t impose on Vic twice in one day, but if you pick another day? I’ll say yeah.” Aaron smiled at him, eyes bright.

“Good.”

* * *

They’d driven into town separately, so they had to drive back to the village in their own cars.

“I’ll see you Friday?” Robert asked, seeing his car in one direction and knowing Aaron's was the other way.

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed. “If you don’t bail on me.”

“I’m not used to this, to being like this,” Robert said. “So unsure of myself and tentative and… normally I see who I want and go after it. No doubts.”

Aaron leaned close to him, voice low in his ear. “Then go after me. If you want me, chase me.” Aaron moved to leave, but Robert grabbed his hand and pulled him back, trying to stop thinking with his brain. He put his palms on Aaron’s hips pulling him in and kissed him, in public. A kiss that didn't end as hands started scrambling, groaning, bodies pressing together, more kisses, Aaron’s hand sliding up under the back of Robert’s shirt, feeling his warm skin. Robert rocked into him, unzipping Aaron’s hoodie, Aarons thumb following the line of Robert’s jaw.

“We’re getting carried away,” Robert whispered, pulling back. Aaron grinned at him.

"Are we, I hadn't noticed?" Aaron teased. 

“Save it for Friday,” he agreed. 

“See you Robert.” Aaron left, finding his car in the car park and Robert sighed. That felt incredible. Every time he touched Aaron he just wanted more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I'm currently travelling so it's harder to find time to write! Hope you like this update! Also Aaron's self harm scars don't exist in this universe. I've been hesitating about it for a while, but that's where I've landed!

Aaron looked at Robert blankly. “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “If you want to come.” He’d walked over to the garage to ask him out, after making sure he was alone. He didn’t want Cain or Dan to overhear and get the wrong idea. Or even the right idea.

“Er… yeah,” Aaron said. “I didn’t think your idea of a date was inviting me swimming with you and Seb, but yeah, I’ll come.”

“Well,” Robert said, smirking slightly. “My idea of a date is what comes after. Come home, put Seb to bed, cook for you.” Robert smirked at him. “Eat dinner with you.”

“Then what?” Aaron asked, intrigued. Robert’s only reply was to smirk.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow afternoon.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “Hey, Rob?” he called after him, as he turned to walk away. “Why are you so keen to let me spend time with your son? Aren’t you a bit protective of him?”

“Yeah, I am,” Robert said. “But he likes you and liking you makes it easier. I can keep you and Seb separate if you want.”

“No,” Aaron said. “I like him too.”

* * *

Friday came and Aaron had finished his shift at the garage, just a morning today so he could go out with Robert. He quickly showered and changed to get the oil and grease off him, and then Robert text to let him know he was outside the pub. He wasn’t going to come in because… Chas.

Aaron picked up his keys and wallet, and hurried outside. It was a beautiful sunny day and he grinned at Seb before saying hello to Robert. He looked almost apprehensive.

“Surely you’ve been on a date before,” Aaron said as Robert started driving.

“Not like this,” Robert said.

“You mean with a man,” Aaron said.

“That,” Robert said, then looked in the rearview mirror. “And with him.”

“Just drive,” Aaron said, patting Robert’s thigh. “We’ll figure it out as we go.”

“Yeah,” Robert agreed.

* * *

They fell into easy conversation, helped by Seb’s babbling and the radio to break the ice. It felt natural, right with Aaron, and Robert found himself genuinely enjoying his company. Aaron was laid back and easy, and he found he didn’t have to watch his words the way he’d done in the past.

Everything went fine until they were in the pool. “You don’t need your phone in the swimming pool with you.” Aaron said, seeing it with it’s waterproof covering.

“Yes, I do,” Robert replied. “Work.”

“Take the afternoon off,” Aaron said, stung.

“I can’t,” Robert said. “It won’t get in the way, I’ll just take a few when he’s being photogenic.” Aaron shook his head, but didn’t say anything else. It wasn’t his business.

In the end, Robert was annoyingly right. The phone and pictures hadn’t got in the way. Seb was a water baby and loved kicking around and splashing into it. Aaron did have a moment of terror when Robert suggested “throwing” Seb through the water. But he loved it, giggling with happiness.

For Robert's part, seeing Aaron bonding with his son had an impact on Robert he hadn’t been expecting. Aaron was so animated, Seb was enraptured, and Robert found himself loving both of their reactions to each other. Seb wasn’t a particularly hard baby, Robert knew that, but still. If he’d taken against Aaron that would have made it a bit more complicated. Also, he got to see Aaron without a shirt on, and that was a positive thing. 

“You’re staring at us,” Aaron said, handing Seb back.

“No,” Robert said. “Just… admiring.” Aaron almost glowed at him, eyes bright.

* * *

Later on Robert put Seb to bed, the swimming having tired him out significantly before going back downstairs to put the pasta on. Aaron had been flicked around TV channels while he was occupied with Seb.

“That’s what we’re having?” Aaron scoffed. “Pasta? Even I can boil a pan of water.”

“Handmade pasta,” Robert said. “I made the dough this morning before I picked you up. All I have to do now is put them in boiling water.”

“Oh,” Aaron said. “That must have been an effort.”

“Mm, must be,” Robert agreed quietly.

“You like to cook?” Aaron asked.

“I used to,” Robert said. “I don’t have so much time these days, but for this… I thought it was worth making an effort.” Aaron smiled at him. “Wine?”

“Go on then,” Aaron agreed. Might as well make a proper job of it.

Aaron moaned with delight when he tasted it. God, Robert was good. “Does it pass the test?”

“This is amazing,” Aaron said. “Really.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“You’ve got a big enough ego, mate,” Aaron said, making them both chuckle.

“Not when it comes to you,” Robert said. Aaron looked up from his almost empty plate and saw the nerves there. “Today’s been a good day. Right?”

“Yeah, it has,” Aaron agreed. “I’m glad Seb likes me, I want to impress his father.” Robert smiled softly.

“Come here.” He reached for Aaron’s hand and they both stood up from the kitchen table, Aaron waiting until Robert pulled him close, which he did, their bodies close enough to feel the warmth of each other. Robert put two fingers underneath Aaron’s chin, tilting him upwards to kiss him. Aaron grinned into it, kissing back as passionately as he knew how. Robert felt good, and after an initial hesitation, kissed him back. It went on and on, both of them only parting when they absolutely had to gasp for air and Robert felt turned on. He wanted Aaron badly and he was done denying himself. He couldn’t do that anymore. He grabbed Aaron’s hips and pulled him firmly against his own body, Aaron looking at him with a moments surprise.

“Yeah?” Robert nodded into another kiss.

They were interrupted by Seb’s crying, coming persistently down the baby monitor and both men sighed, Robert closing his eyes with disappointment.

“I guess that’s my cue,” Aaron said sadly, grabbing his hoodie to leave. He knew that Robert’s kid would always come first but right now it felt frustrating as hell. He was horny and desperate, he didn't want to leave.

“Don’t go,” Robert said. He chanced a look up the stairs. “I have to deal with him but please… be here when he’s fallen asleep again.”

Aaron brightened at that. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Robert decided, following Seb’s cries which had got louder at being ignored. Aaron watching him go up the stairs, pouring them both a top up of red wine.

* * *

Robert tried quietening and shushing Seb in several different ways, but it was like he knew Robert was impatient with him to leave him as a free and single man for the evening.

“Please,” Robert said. “I don’t want to frighten him away, and I really want him to stay over, so could you just… do me a favour?” He jiggled Seb a bit and that seemed to be doing the trick. “That’s it,” he soothed. “Come on.”

“It was taking a while, so I thought I’d come up,” Aaron said. He was holding both of their glasses of wine so Robert took that as a very good sign.

“Put them in the bedroom,” Robert said. Aaron raised an eyebrow at him. “You heard me.” Aaron smiled, almost smirked and Robert shook his head in amusement. Aaron went through to the bedroom and could see that Robert favoured the left side immediately. There was a book, an old abandoned mug of coffee and his phone on charge on that side, where the other was empty. Aaron put their wine glasses down on their bedside tables, wondering if he was being presumptuous. But then… Robert had invited him here, surely…

“I think he’s gone off,” Robert said, appearing in the doorway. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be sorry for your son,” Aaron said. “He’s got awkward timing though, I’ve got to say.”

“Yes, hasn’t he.” Robert smiled at him. “Where were we?” Robert closed the gap between them and kissed Aaron almost clumsily, trying to get the moment back.

“Robert, we don’t have to do anything, you don’t have to prove a point,” Aaron said and Robert’s face fell.

“You don’t want me?”

“God, of course I do,” Aaron said. “Don’t be thick.” Robert smiled, relieved. He had a palm around Aaron's face and kissed him again, deeper this time. Aaron pushed a hand under Robert’s T shirt and stroked up his body to Robert’s approval. He struggled getting the T shirt off, throwing it to the floor, Aaron’s palms firm on his body. Aaron was demanding and knew what he wanted, but at the same time Robert knew that if he said no, or wait, everything would stop. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted his rational brain to stop thinking, to just feel. Robert pushed his hands down to Aaron’s arse, pulling him flush against his body. He turned them around and pushed Aaron onto the bed, being in control of this. Aaron looked like he didn’t mind that turn of events at all.


	9. Chapter 9

The quiet babbling of a baby woke Aaron up on the baby monitor. He gave Robert half a nudge but Robert wrinkled his nose and stayed put, totally asleep. Perfect. Seb’s noise was starting to turn into a cry so Aaron got out of bed, wearing Robert’s dressing gown before picking him up.

“Hey, mate,” Aaron said. “You daddy’s asleep, lazy git. Shall we find some breakfast? Is that what you’re after?”

“Gah!”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

* * *

Robert’s body felt sore. It had been a long time for him, and while it hadn’t exactly been unexpected with Aaron, it had been more… intense than he’d thought. He rolled over in bed, but the bed sheets were empty and he frowned. Had Aaron just taken what he wanted then left? That didn’t sound like him. Robert put on some jogging bottoms for decency's sake, then went downstairs. He hadn’t anticipated seeing Seb on Aaron’s chest, both of them lying on the sofa and Aaron flicking around cartoons.

“What…” Robert started.

“He woke up,” Aaron said. “You were dead to the world, so I thought I’d handle him. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Robert said, kissing the top of Seb’s head, where it rested on Aaron’s chest, before giving Aaron a soft morning kiss. “What time did he wake up?”

“About five,” Aaron said and Robert stared at him. It was gone seven now.

“You should have woken me,” Robert said. “He’s not your problem.”

“It’s fine,” Aaron said. “He didn’t mind. I left the nappy changing for you anyway.” Seb might not have minded spending time with Aaron, but now that he’d clocked his dad, he reached out his arms for Robert, and he picked him up.

“About last night,” Robert said. Aaron rolled his eyes. “It was good. Really good.”

“You’re not running scared?” Aaron asked.

“No.” Robert picked up Seb’s changing bag. “You thought I would.”

“Yeah, being honest,” Aaron said. “Last night was amazing.” Robert flushed and Aaron chuckled. Robert occupied himself changing Seb’s nappy before talking again.

“This isn’t a one night stand thing,” Robert said.

“No,” Aaron said. “I was hoping it wasn’t.”

“Good.”

“I’m not about to advertise it, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Aaron said.

“I just don’t want your many family members having a go at me before I’m ready,” Robert said.

“Ah, does my mum scare you?” Aaron teased.

“Yes.” Aaron smiled.

“I should get dressed and go,” Aaron said. “Clearly you’ve got your hands full.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “I want to do this again.”

“Yes,” Aaron said again. He kissed Robert briefly before going upstairs to get changed, knowing one thing. He'd see Robert again.

* * *

“Who is he?” Chas asked eagerly when Aaron turned up at the pub. Yesterday's clothes was a bit of a give away.

“None of your business,” Aaron said.

“Is it serious?”

“It doesn’t all turn into relationships, mum,” Aaron said.

“Is he at least nice to you?”

“Is that what you’re concerned about?” Aaron asked.

“I’m your mum, of course it is,” she said.

“Yeah, he’s all right,” Aaron said. That must have been a ringing endorsement, at least coming from him, because she smiled at him and let it drop.

* * *

Robert started an insta stories post, before he could think better of it. _“So, last night I had my first date since Seb was born. Probably for much longer than that being honest. It’s different, with a kid. I know that, rationally, but it felt different than before, because I’ve got to plan ahead. What to do with Seb, has he been fed and had his nap? It gets in the way of just… going out with someone. Not that I resent him for it, of course I don’t. It’s just… different to how it used to be. That said, the date went well, so it could have been worse. It might be the start of something.” _

He smiled and cut the post, leaving it there. He rewatched it, making sure nothing would give away the gender or Aaron’s identity then felt happy with it. He was happy with Aaron. And that had been… unexpected. He kept playing last night on repeat in his mind. Thankfully after that first hiccup, Seb had slept through. Thank God, because he’s not sure how amenable he would have been if he’d decided to keep up when they were occupied.

Robert checked back about an hour later and there was a lot of interaction with it, a few emojis, a few comments, and everyone assuming that it was a woman. Why would they think otherwise though, he had a small baby. It was the natural assumption to draw.

* * *

“Are you going to tell me where you’re going that means I need to have him all night?” Vic asked as Robert handed Seb over.

“I’ve got a date,” Robert said. 

“And you’re already handing Seb over for the entire night?” Vic asked. “Optimistic much?”

“It’s not the first date,” Robert said. Vic rolled her eyes at him.

“Go on then, who is she?” Vic asked.

“He’s not ready to meet everyone yet.”

She put Seb down on his play mat. “Hang on,” she said. “He?”

“Yeah, you heard,” Robert said, heart in his mouth. He’d made a choice to tell her about twenty minutes ago, to see how she reacted. 

“But… you’re not gay!” she snapped.

“No,” Robert agreed. “I’ve been thinking about things and… I think I’m bisexual.” He hadn’t said that out loud to another person and he expected to feel the weight lift off his shoulders. Unfortunately it didn’t. Vic’s eyes were still popping. “Come on, say something.”

“Are you happy?”

“I really like him,” Robert said quietly. “It’s new, but… it’s not new about me.”

“Have you been with men before?” she asked.

“A couple of times,” Robert said, shrugging and feeling uncomfortable, talking about his personal life with Vic like this. “It’s not been like this, and… he matters.”

“Does he know about Seb?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I wouldn’t hide him.”

“Good,” she said. “Come here.” Vic gave him a tight hug, and that… that did lift some of the weight on his shoulders. His sister hugging him, that meant a lot. 

“I’m still really… unsure about all this, but I wanted to tell you.” Vic smiled at him. 

“I’ll take care of Seb, have a good night,” she said, giving him a wink. Robert laughed to himself, slightly self conscious.

* * *

“You seem calm,” Aaron noticed. They were out in a bar in Hotten, a football match on the screen.

“About what?” Robert asked. Aaron looked at him. “Oh, being with a man?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said.

“I like you,” Robert said. “A lot. I’m not ashamed of it, even if I don’t have a clue what I’m doing here.” Aaron smiled. “I told Vic.”

“What?!!”

“Not about you, about me,” Robert said quickly, seeing the worry on his face. “I didn’t think it through much before telling her. I just… did. I mentioned my date was a him.”

“How are you with that?” Aaron asked, leaning over and squeezing his thigh in reassurance.

“It didn’t feel good to tell her, it felt terrifying,” Robert admitted. “I don’t know, I think I’m tired of thinking about it.”

“Let’s change the subject then,” Aaron said. “I need you to talk to me about your instagram… thing.”

“What about it?” Robert asked. 

“Doesn’t it… really get in the way of you living day to day life?” Aaron asked. “I couldn’t imagine having every moment needing to be committed to camera.”

“It’s not every moment,” Robert said. “It’s not… I don’t know, it became a habit when I didn’t have much of an outlet outside Seb. I was in so far over my head when he was born.”

“I’d have liked to see that,” Aaron teased lightly. “What do you get money for?”

“Sponsorships mostly,” Robert said. “For example, I have to share a picture of Seb wearing a certain babygrow three times a month. Or at least their brand. They send them to me for free.”

“How much does that bring in?” Aaron asked. Robert stared at him. “I’m nosy.”

Robert grinned at him. “It’s based on the number of followers I have, how many people click the link to buy and then I get a commission off that too. That particular contract is probably bringing in about a grand a month.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “You’ve got to treat it like a business, not just five minutes a day, and that’s why I’m on my phone a lot.”

“A grand?” Robert just rolled his eyes. “Next rounds on you then,” Aaron said, clapping him on the shoulder and Robert laughed loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the first half of this!!

Robert woke up to the feeling of Aaron spooning behind him. He smiled into his pillow, enjoying the sensation, neither of them wearing a stitch of clothing after the night before. Robert arched back into him contentedly. “Morning,” Aaron whispered, kissing his hair.

“Hi,” Robert said. “I guess you’re happy to see me.” Aaron laughed, and rolled his hips into Robert’s arse, more than a suggestion. “What’s the time?”

“I’m flattered,” Aaron said sarcastically, gripping Robert’s hips firmly.

“Vic’s bringing Seb over at eight.”

“It’s seven,” Aaron said. “Plenty of time.” Robert smiled and spread his thighs in invitation. “That’s a plan.” Robert closed his eyes, grinding against Aaron enjoyably. Aaron kissed his neck, one hand sneaking around to stroke him hard. Robert groaned, and before he knew it a lubed finger pushed into him, quickly followed by a second. “Ah…”

“Okay?”

“Mm.” He curled his fingers against Robert’s prostate and he cried out.

“You sound good when you’re turned on,” Aaron muttered low in his throat.

“You feel good when you’re fingering me,” Robert countered. Aaron sniggered into his ear, continuing to do it. Robert’s breathing became heavier and Aaron grinned. There was something incredibly intoxicating about having Robert fall apart under his touch. Aaron stroked him slowly, fingering him at the same time and Robert started whimpering. He kissed the back of his neck, tasting the sweat on his skin, and it shouldn’t have felt so good.

“A…”

“Let go,” Aaron said, familiar with how Robert tensed just before coming by now. Robert groaned freely, coming over Aaron’s fist, body tight. Robert breathed heavily, falling over the edge. “You good?” Aaron asked.

“Oh, God yeah,” Robert whispered. Aaron wiped his hand on the bed sheets. They’d have to be changed after last night anyway. “What about you?” Aaron rolled onto his back, pushing the duvet down and Robert laughed, free and easy.

“I’m helping myself am I?” Robert teased.

“Do what you like with me,” Aaron said, a challenge. Robert rolled on top of him and kissed him sweetly. He kissed his way down Aaron’s chest and abdomen, feeling Aaron tense a little, ticklish. Robert blew on his damp skin and Aaron let out a laugh at the sensation. Robert laughed too, kissing his hip bone before squeezing him a little. Aaron gasped, eyes closed as he tried not to thrust towards Robert. He looked up at Aaron laid underneath him and then started sucking him off. Aaron grunted and Robert could feel Aaron’s thighs tensing under his hands, like he was trying to hold back.

“Fuck, your mouth's good,” Aaron gasped.

Robert lifted his head and he looked downright filthy, lips shiny and wet and slightly out of breath between Aaron’s thighs. “How good?”

“Robert, stop talking.” He grinned before going down on Aaron again, the choked sound in the back of Aaron’s throat spiking Robert’s ego. He added his fingers to the mix and Aaron couldn’t help but rock into Robert’s warm mouth. He came very quickly, Robert swallowing him down. Aaron let out something halfway between a sigh and a groan as Robert straightened up and lay next to him, grabbing the duvet to throw over their sticky, sweaty bodies.

“Morning,” Robert said hoarsely.

“I enjoyed that,” Aaron said. He pressed his forehead against Robert’s and Robert sighed, his hands going to the small of Aaron’s back and pulling him close.

“I think I’m diving in the deep end with you,” Robert murmured, not moving an inch away from him.

“Mm,” Aaron said. “We can slow down.”

“No,” Robert said softly. “This is nice.” Aaron smiled and kissed him very softly, both of them sated and happy. That was until Robert heard the key in the lock.

“Shit,” he said, scrambling to get out of bed. “It’s Vic.”

“You can’t go downstairs until you’ve had a shower,” Aaron said. Robert looked down at himself and nodded quickly in agreement before racing through to the en suite. Aaron laid down and closed his eyes. Vic wouldn’t come upstairs so he was safe enough.

Robert might not be out, but he was a man who liked good sex. He didn’t have any inhibitions on that score, and honestly, Aaron couldn’t stop thinking about him. Not just the sex though. It was Robert. He was finding a foothold in Aaron’s heart and he knew it wouldn’t be easy to let go of him now.

* * *

“Hey mate!” Robert said to Seb, giving him a cuddle, his smiles making Robert smile back.

“Did you have a good night?” Vic asked, seeing his wet hair from a hastily taken shower.

“Yes,” Robert said. “Did he?”

“He’s teething again,” Vic said. “After about four in the morning he wouldn’t go back to sleep.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said sincerely, knowing how much work that was to put on her.

“Is your date still here?” Vic asked, looking up the stairs with a bright smile.

“Yes,” Robert said. “Don’t. Just… whatever you’re going to say, don’t.”

“I want you to be happy, Rob,” she said. “That’s all.”

Robert nodded. “Let's get you a cold flannel,” he said to Seb as he started gearing up for a cry. Aaron’s method worked last time on his sore gums so it was worth another shot. Vic glanced upstairs as she heard the shower running.

“You can go,” Robert said. “We wanted breakfast together.”

“Just the three of you?” Vic asked tentatively. “Don’t let Seb get too attached. What if it doesn’t work out?”

“I don’t know if it’ll work out or not,” Robert said fairly. “But seeing how much of an effort he makes with my son… we’re having breakfast together.”

“Okay,” Vic said. “You owe me a drink for the teething this morning.” She gave Robert a hug and kissed Seb’s head before leaving.

“Is it safe?” Aaron asked hesitantly, coming down the stairs.

“Yeah, she’s gone.” Aaron looked at Seb chewing on a flannel over Robert’s shoulder and laughed. “Hey, your trick worked.”

“I guess so,” Aaron said. “It wouldn’t be the end of the world if Vic found out who I was.”

“I know,” Robert said. “You should probably tell your mother.”

“You want me to?” Aaron asked.

“I’m not sure, but…” Robert shrugged it off. “Toast?”

“That sounds like a plan,” Aaron said. “I think we worked up an appetite this morning.” Robert flushed.

* * *

They had a really good breakfast, all three of them together. It was nice, homely. “I need to go,” Aaron said. “I can’t hang around here all day.”

“We wouldn’t mind,” Robert said.

“Yeah, I know,” Aaron said. He grabbed his hoodie and opened the front door to leave.

“I know this is the honeymoon… phase or whatever, but I don’t want you to go,” Robert said.

“Ar!”

“See, Seb agrees!” Robert said. That was the first time his babbling had sounded even slightly similar to Aaron’s name and Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Am I seriously being blackmailed by two Sugdens?” Aaron asked.

“I’ve got nothing to do with it,” Robert said, with a wide eyed innocence and Aaron laughed. 

“See you, Robert,” Aaron said. “You too Seb.”

Aaron was halfway down the drive when Robert caught up to him. “You left your phone on the bedside table.”

“Oh,” Aaron said. “Thanks for that. I’m not chained to it the way you are, though.”

“You’ll still need it to text me asking me out again,” Robert said, flirting with him. Aaron grinned. Robert dipped his head and kissed Aaron gently. “Bye.”

Aaron smirked, zipping up his hoodie as he went back to the pub, feeling lighter than he had in years if he were honest with himself. 

Chas had been walking back from David’s, and she’d seen Aaron walk up the Mills drive. She froze, thinking it through, putting two and two together very quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Chas focused this one! I'll get back to the boys soon, I promise. Thank you so much for all the feedback!

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Charity said slyly as Aaron went through to the kitchen to stick the kettle on for a brew.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said. “Want one?”

“You’re yawning.”

“I didn’t get much sleep,” Aaron said with a smile.

“Oh, to be young free and single,” Charity said.

“I don’t think I am single anymore,” Aaron said.

“Oh? What’s his name?”

“Ask me something less complicated,” Aaron said. “God, I need sleep.”

“Let me guess, because you didn’t get much last night,” Charity said, rolling her eyes. Chas came in, dropping the shopping bags on the table and looking at them both. She did not look best pleased. “I’ll leave you to it,” Charity said, escaping the back room for safety.

Aaron collapsed on the sofa, mug of tea in hand and looked at his mum. “You’re not saying anything very loudly,” Aaron noticed.

“I’m wondering when you’re going to tell me it’s Robert you’re seeing,” Chas said.

Aaron hesitated for just a split second, catching on to what she’d said. “Are you crazy?” Aaron said. “Robert’s not gay.” True enough.

“I saw you coming out of his house.”

Oh. Shit.

“Mum, don’t make it a big deal,” Aaron said.

“You’re with someone with a kid, who’s straight and is _Robert flaming Sugden_ and I’m not supposed to make it a big deal?” Chas asked. “Yeah sure, I see that happening.”

“It’s not what you think,” Aaron said. “It’s a real relationship, he’s not messing me around.”

“You’re sure of that are you?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. “With me, he’s… he’s with me." He waved his hand like that explained it.

“Aaron, what are you doing?” Chas said.

“Having fun,” Aaron said. “Leave it, alright? We’re keeping it quiet because Robert’s not really… out yet. I’m not going to out him, and neither are you.”

“You might want to be more careful kissing him in broad daylight then,” Chas muttered. Aaron ignored her.

* * *

Robert opened the door feeling very stressed, and with not enough hands to do everything. What surprised him was Chas standing there. “Oh. Hi,” he said blankly. “Have you got the wrong house?” He left the door open so she could come in and busied himself getting Seb dressed. He’d thrown up over his first outfit of the day.

“How long have you been sleeping with my son?” she asked. Looking at her face Robert quickly realised he couldn’t front this one out. Had Aaron told her? Betrayed him like that?

“Not long,” he said heavily. “It’s also none of your business.”

She scoffed. “Oh, come off it, with your reputation? You're a cheat!”

“Not everything the rumour mill says is true,” Robert said. “Did Aaron tell you about us?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Chas said.

“Yes, it does,” Robert insisted, rubbing a hand up and down Seb’s back, to reassure himself more than Seb. “To me.”

“You’d prefer him lying to me?” Chas asked.

“Who your son is seeing, your _adult_ son, is none of your business,” Robert said. “We agreed we’d keep it quiet, so I want to know if he lied.” 

“No,” Chas admitted. “He didn’t tell me, but I saw you together this morning.”

“Right,” Robert said, reassured in that at least.

“If you’re not doing anything wrong, why be so secretive?”

“Because the fact I like men isn’t something I’m quite ready to be broadcast to the world,” Robert snapped, patience having run out. “I repeat, it’s none of your business.”

“I’m worried about him,” Chas said. “With you. Your son will always come first.”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Aaron knows that. If only other people put their children first over their new boyfriends,” he said pointedly.

“Oi!”

“Well, if you listen to gossip about me, then you’re fair game as well,” Robert countered. “You basing your opinion on me about my past and the gossip isn’t fair, Chas. I treat Aaron well and I really like him. That should be enough for you.”

“I don’t like being kept in the dark,” Chas said, though it was clear she’d lost the fight in her.

“The fact that I’m not ready to be out has nothing to do with you,” Robert said. “Now, please leave.”

Chas hesitated, but then flounced off. “Fine.” Once she’d gone, Robert let out the breath he’d been holding. He wasn’t sure how he’d react, having to defend his relationship, but that battle mattered. That didn’t mean it hadn’t left him shaken, because it had. He text Aaron. Aaron could calm him down.

* * *

“I’m so sorry,” Aaron said, hugging Robert as he walked into the Mill. “She’s off her head, I never thought she’d come around here.”

“I think she just wanted someone to shout at,” Robert said, burying his face in the crook of Aaron’s neck. “I know I’ve not got the best reputation but you’d think I was the devil the way she went on.”

“It’s all right,” Aaron said. “Don’t worry. Can I do anything for you?” he asked after parting from him, but still holding his hand.

“You’re doing it,” Robert said. “Sorry, but I just needed to see you. After… everything. You… well.”

“It’s fine,” Aaron said. “I’m going to give her hell though.”

“I don’t want to create issues with you and your mum,” Robert said, pulling back. “I really don’t. It’ll only make her hate me more, and this… us… it’s not ending.”

“No, Aaron agreed with a slight smile. “It’s not. Are we… going to announce it to the world?”

“Us?” Robert said. “I don’t know. Chas knows, Vic knows I’ve got a boyfriend and… honestly, I don’t like hiding you on instagram for work either.”

“What do you mean by that?” Aaron asked, surprised.

“I have to check every photo to make sure you’re not in the background of it,” Robert said. “It’s tiring, and you make me happy and I’m not sure… I want to hide someone who makes me happy.”

“What’s brought all this on?” Aaron asked. As far as he’d been concerned Robert was happy keeping them just the two of them, and was miles away from announcing it online.

“It’s something I’ve been thinking about,” Robert said. “I don’t know. Not today...”

“Oh, good,” Aaron said. “I had a busy day all mapped out.” It at least made Robert laugh, and he pulled Aaron into another tight hug. Aaron had become very important to him very quickly and he still wondered how that had happened. They settled on the sofa, Robert fiddling with his phone as they touched lightly, hands entwining every now and then.

“I passed two million followers today,” Robert said quietly.

“Right,” Aaron said. “That’s good?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Very good.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? It's been a while since I managed that! Enjoy!

Robert had tried one of those “send me your assumptions about me” games on instagram, and he’d been really amused by some of the responses, some of the questions that people sent. He ignored the really offensive ones. He started an insta live to answer some of them.

“You only want one child,” Robert parroted back. “Er, no I don’t think that’s true. No immediate plans obviously but I’d be happy with more kids one day. There’s an eight year gap between me and my little sister, so an age gaps fine.” Robert scrolled looking for another question. He’d earmarked some ones that he wanted to talk about. 

“You’re in a relationship.” Robert smiled at that one. “Yes, that is true. But I’m not introducing you yet because… it’s new. But yeah, the “single” part of my username is probably not accurate any longer.” Robert kept looking. A nice easy one.

“You love coffee. Yep, absolutely. I can’t function without it. Er… what else?”

“I’ve been married. No, I've never been married. I’ve spoken about it before but me and Seb’s mum, it… he wasn’t planned. This is nothing I’m not going to tell Seb when he’s old enough to understand. But no.”

Aaron walked in from upstairs, holding Seb and Robert beamed at them. Aaron looked so right with his son that it warmed his heart. Robert quickly signed off the video, then put his phone down. “Morning,” Aaron said.

“Hi,” Robert said, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek.

“You working already?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “Nothing major, some interactions needed doing.”

“Okay.” 

“You’re not happy with my instagram work are you?” Robert asked.

“Not really,” Aaron admitted. “I don’t like strangers having a window into our… well, your life. I’m not sure if it’s my business either so I’ve not said anything.”

“It is your business,” Robert said. “But I’m not stopping either, because it’s my job.”

“It’s just weird,” Aaron said. “All these strangers want a piece of you? I can’t get my head around it.”

“I know,” Robert said. They moved so the three of them were sat on the sofa, Seb’s blue eyes landing on his father though he seemed content enough in Aaron’s arms. “I don’t share anything I don’t want them to know. It’s not like I’m a celebrity, outside of instagram no one cares. I’m not exploiting him either. If this keeps going the way it is, his university will be paid for. It’s going in a fund for him.

Aaron hadn’t known that and it reassured him somewhat. “I’m glad about that. I don’t feel I have any right to dismiss how you earn your living, but I can’t get my head around it that there’s always a third person watching from your phone.”

“That’s not quite true,” Robert said. “We’re together without that getting in the way.”

“Will we be though?” Aaron asked. “When we’re public?”

“I’ll never post anything of you that you’re not okay with,” Robert said. “I promise.”

Aaron considered, then nodded. “Yeah, okay. This is way too heavy for this early in the morning.”

“True,” Robert said. “Go home.”

“What?!”

“Make it up with your mum,” Robert said.

“Not happening,” Aaron said. “Not after all that. She kicked up a fuss when she had no need to.”

“I know but she’s your mum,” Robert said. “You staying over here will only make her think I’m the one wedging you two apart.”

“I will,” Aaron said. “But I want to spend the morning with you two first.” Robert smiled.

“I like the sound of that.”

* * *

Aaron walked in the front of the pub, finding Chas behind the bar and her face brightened at seeing him. “Don’t even start,” Aaron said dully. “A pint and no discussion.” She started pouring but didn’t say anything. “How dare you go round to his and have a go at him like that?”

“I didn’t…”

“You did,” Aaron said. “What’s so bad about him anyway?”

“People around here have got long memories,” Chas said.

“Are you judging me for my behaviour when I was a teenager?” Aaron asked. “Leave him alone.”

“I’ve just got one more question,” Chas said, speaking calmly. “Are you sure you want to get involved with a man who’s got a baby?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. Then double checked to make sure no one was earwigging. “Seb likes me. He really does and it makes things easier.”

“Okay,” Chas said. “Here’s your pint.”

“Cheers. Don’t have a go at him again.”

* * *

Aaron had Seb in his sling on his chest, Robert smiling at both of them. “It’s going to be okay,” Aaron told him.

“Vic’s the only person who matters to me,” Robert said. 

“Cheers.” 

Robert shrugged. “You know what I mean,” Robert said. “I know she’ll be all right, but..”

“We’ve got to tell her,” Aaron said. “Chas knows, I’m fairly sure Charity knows, it’s going to get out.” Robert nodded and knocked on Vic’s door. She opened it, saw Aaron with Seb, Robert next to him and they didn’t even have to say anything.

“Oh my God!” she squealed. “It’s you?!”

“Hi Vic, can we come in?” Robert said quickly as they moved through the doorway.

“You two are together?” Vic asked. “Properly? Really?!”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “A few people know so it’s going to become the gossip, and I wanted to tell you first.”

“Are you happy?” she asked Robert. He looked at Aaron and nodded.

“Yeah.” Vic smiled and gave him a hug and Robert stroked her hair.

“You hurt him, I’ll kill you,” Vic said seriously to Aaron and he resisted rolling his eyes. He knew it came from a good place.

* * *

After seeing Vic, Robert took them out for an early dinner. Just the three of them. It felt nice to not be hiding. It was only a matter of time before the village at large knew, but telling Vic had been Robert’s last hurdle in being openly with Aaron. He’d been nervous, he had to admit, but it had gone well. He still had the online stuff, but right now? That was enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few weeks after the last chapter.
> 
> I fully intend to stay writing robron fic for the foreseeable future, and hopefully until Ryan gets his arse back to ITV studios. Just saying I'm not going anywhere!

“Ba!” Seb squealed. Aaron smiled at him, putting him in his sling on his chest, Seb content enough to be against Aaron’s body.

“I’m going to see mum,” Aaron said to Robert who had paperwork spread all over the kitchen table. “Make her see that you having a kid isn’t a hardship.”

Robert smiled at him. “We don’t have to prove anything.”

“No,” Aaron said. “But you’re busy today, and I’d like her to at least tolerate you. Plus Seb’s more charming than you are.”

“Cheers,” Robert said. He squeezed Seb’s hand and kissed Aaron goodbye.

“Text me how it goes,” Aaron said and Robert promised he would. Aaron grabbed the changing bag and left the Mill, going to the pub.

Chas forced a smile as she saw them both walk in to the bar. “Hi,” Aaron said.

“No Robert?” she asked.

“No, I’m trusted with him all on my own,” Aaron said.

“He’s cute,” Chas said.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “He is.” They went through to the back room and Aaron got one of Seb’s toys for him to chew on as he sat down on the sofa. “The fact Robert has a child doesn’t put me off him.”

“I know,” Chas said. “I can’t help but worry. I’ll always worry about you.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “I also know I’ve given you reasons to worry, but Robert… he makes me happy. Neither of us planned this, to get together like this but it just… happened and I’m glad it did.

“He looks like Robert,” Chas said, patting Seb’s hair.

“Yes, he does.”

* * *

Time had completely got away from Robert and before he knew it, Aaron had come back. It had been hours, and he’d been busy talking to Louisa.

“Aaron, this is Louisa, my new manager,” Robert said. “Louisa, Aaron.”

The blonde woman looked Aaron up and down critically. “Yeah, I think we can work with that. He looks good,” she added to Robert.

Aaron looked at her like he couldn’t believe she was being so blunt. “So it matters how I look?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Louisa said. “I’m working on Robert’s profile, and how to deal with the fallout…”

“From Robert having a boyfriend, yeah I know,” Aaron said. That’s what Robert’s meetings today had been about. He’d decided to hire a manager to advise him on coming out as bisexual with a boyfriend online. Given that it was Robert’s source of income, how it rolled out mattered. “So, what’s the verdict?”

“Most of Robert’s following falls into the 25-40 age bracket and they’re overwhelmingly female. This is good in certain ways, because they’re generally more accepting. We’re never going to know how they’re going to react until you do it though. That’s the truth. You’re probably going to get a dip in followers, but I imagine that’ll be temporary and you’ll pick up more from LGBT users and groups.”

“But I can survive this?” Robert asked. “Rationally.”

“Yeah,” Louisa said. “You might even be better off in the end.”

“Okay, thanks,” Robert said. Robert shook her hand and she smiled at Aaron as she left.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Aaron said. “I thought you’d be done by now.”

Robert looked at his watch. “I didn’t realise it had been so long.”

“She seemed… positive,” Aaron said.

“Yeah she did,” Robert said. “I kicked out the one before who told me the best thing I could do is lie.”

“That was a serious suggestion?” Aaron asked, handing Seb over to Robert.

“Yes,” Robert said. “But I like Louisa, she seems positive. I’d been putting off getting a manager for ages, but I need to for this.”

Aaron felt uncomfortable. “What if you just… didn’t say anything about me? I don’t want to make life difficult for you.”

“No, I can’t have a different life when I’m always hiding you,” Robert said. “I know it’s going to be complicated, but…” Robert swallowed. “I’m falling for you in a big way, and I don’t want to hide it.” He looked nervous about talking about his feelings like this so Aaron gripped his hand.

“I’m falling for both of you,” Aaron said, looking at Seb. Robert smiled. “I do want someone to babysit soon though. I’d like a night with just you.”

“I’ll get Vic on that,” Robert said. “How about a nice hotel? Really have some luxury.”

“I’m not going to be complaining.” Robert grinned.

* * *

They had had good night followed by a stay in a very nice hotel and a lot of great sex. Aaron had drifted off to sleep straight away and Robert hadn’t. Instead, he watched Aaron doze, marvelling at how beautiful he really was. Robert took a few photos on his phone, just for him to keep. Aaron gave all of himself in their relationship, it was like he didn’t know how to do anything else.

“I love you.” Robert whispered it. Needing to say it, needing to hear it. Aaron didn’t respond, just kept sleeping through it. Robert touched his hair lightly and Aaron wrinkled his nose slightly. Robert smiled and settled down next to him to sleep, a hand resting on Aaron’s hip. He felt happy and content with Aaron, more so than he ever had in his adult life. That was worth everything. He kissed the back of Aaron’s neck and Aaron arched into him in his sleep, making Robert smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned this, don't worry! I've really struggled with this chapter and rewritten it several times, which is why it's taken so long! Hope you enjoy it!

“These photos need your approval,” Robert said. Aaron looked at them on the phone and nodded.

“Whatever you think is fine,” Aaron said. “When did you get this one?”

“The… third night you stayed over,” Robert said, remembering it well. Seb had kicked up merry hell, only sleeping for about forty five minutes at a time that night. Robert had half thought this would be it, Aaron would see what being with a man with a small child looked like and he’d run for the hills. But he hadn’t. In fact Robert knew now he’d got up with Seb three times in the night, even though Robert had only caught him once, taking a photo of Seb snuggling down in Aaron’s arms, Aaron not looking half bad shirtless either. Robert put a black and white filter on it, and cropping it so the background rubbish was out of shot. He felt it was important to include Seb, because that’s what his instagram was mainly for. He also was fiercely proud of his son and delighted in how Aaron had taken to him. He wanted to share that.

The other two photos he wanted to share in the post was one at the zoo, the three of them all bundled up against the cold, but Robert was looking at Aaron and it was clear he was happy, and the last one was a photo of just the two of them. Neither of them were looking at the camera, and Aaron had fallen asleep on his chest, lying on the sofa and watching the telly when Robert had snapped the photo. He loved looking at Aaron, he was gorgeous, and he’d taken the photo for himself, but it felt like the right one to share.

“They’re good,” Aaron said. “Did Louisa approve them?”

“Yeah, she did,” Robert said. “She wanted photos that look normal, I think this covers it.”

“When are you going to post it?”

“Now?” Robert suggested. “I’ve just got to type a caption. Your instagram is probably going to get some attention.”

Aaron snorted. “I’ve got about three followers and ones my mum.”

“I just think it might,” Robert said. He kept typing on his phone and then hesitated. “Ready?”

“Are you?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t think I’m going to know until I do it,” Robert said. He hit post, double checked it, then turned his phone off, not breathing out fully until it lay dead on the kitchen table.

“Okay?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, maybe,” Robert said. “It’s done now, I can’t put it back in the box.”

“It will be all right,” Aaron said. “I promise.” Robert leaned up to kiss him gently, hoping Aaron was right.

* * *

“Why do you always let me carry him?” Aaron asked, adjusting Seb in his sling on his chest. He was getting almost too big for it, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Because you look absolutely gorgeous carrying my kid,” Robert said. Aaron stared at him. “Seeing you with him… it’s deeply attractive.”

“I’ll remember that,” Aaron said, grinning at him. “I think your daddy’s flirting with me,” he told Seb, brushing his hair smooth. “Turn your phone on.”

“No thanks,” Robert said. “We’re going to the swings!”

“He’s too little,” Aaron said. “Avoiding the reaction won’t stop it.”

“It’s too late now anyway,” Robert said. “It’s out. I just… I want to pretend life is still the same.”

“Okay,” Aaron said easily. “Let’s take him.”

They managed to distract themselves for a while but Robert ended up sitting on one of the swings, lazily rocking on it while they talked. Seb really was too young to enjoy the park, but simply having each others company was good.

“He’s asleep,” Aaron said, getting his phone out of his pocket.

“Aaron, don’t,” Robert said, a note of warning in his voice. “I don’t want to know.”

“Well, I do,” Aaron said. “Adam will tell me anyway. It’s my life as well as yours.” Robert didn’t say anything as Aaron scrolled through on instagram.

“Go on,” Robert said eventually.

“I’ve now got ninety thousand followers,” Aaron said in disbelief. “There’s no way I can keep up with notifications.”

“How many I’ve got?”

“Hang on,” Aaron said, typing through. “Two million.”

“That’s the same as this morning,” Robert said. 

“I’m guessing you’ve lost a handful and replaced them with new accounts,” Aaron said. “If you turn your phone on, you’ll know.”

“What are the comments like?”

“Positive,” Aaron said. “Generally. Someone here thinks you’re punching above your weight.” He laughed out loud and Robert joined in.

“They’re not wrong,” Robert said quietly. Aaron looked at him, eyes gone soft and kissed him.

“I think I’m the lucky one,” Aaron said. “Turn your phone on.”

“When we’re home.” Aaron didn’t argue.

* * *

Robert poured himself a glass of wine, asking Aaron who shook his head, before turning his phone back on. He had voicemails from Louisa and one from Vic, which he ignored, checking instagram. Well, his follower count hadn’t gone down, but he had notifications that a few more people had followed him, which meant he’d lost some. Fine, fair enough, he didn’t want homophobic people hanging around anyway.

The picture set with Aaron and Seb had a lot of likes. A lot. More than a hundred and twenty thousand. It was by far his most popular post. And the likes were still rising. He scanned the comments and blocked a couple of bigots, but the reaction? It was really positive. Robert let out the breath he’d been holding all day, finally letting the tension go.

“Is the world still turning?” Aaron asked.

“Yes,” Robert said. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Aaron said. “I know it’s a lot, coming out like this.”

“Yeah, it is.” Robert kept scrolling. “Go. I know you promised Adam a drink tonight.”

“I did,” Aaron said, warily. “I’ve not seen him lately, I’ve been occupied with you and Seb.”

“I know,” Robert said, smiling. “I want to filter out the comments, and go through them… I’ll be okay. Go and hang out with your mate.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. He kissed Robert softly. “Text me if you want me.”

“Are you coming back here?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded. He'd barely spent any time at home these days. “I’ll keep the bed warm for you.” Aaron smiled, then left. 

Robert felt relieved. The instagram reveal could have gone so much worse, but the comments were positive. Really positive. He’d survive this, thank goodness. He felt like he could breathe again. Falling for Aaron had not been in the plan at all, but Aaron made him happy and he was glad that people online could see that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while! I haven't forgotten this one, I just haven't been in a writing mood lately. Thank you for being patient with me!

“There’s been a few incorrect assumptions about me,” Robert said, speaking into his phone, doing an insta story. “Yes, Aaron’s my boyfriend, but I’m not gay, and that’s what I keep seeing in the comments. I’m bisexual, and I always have been. It doesn’t change anything about Seb, or what I’ll tell him about his mum when he’s old enough to understand.” 

Aaron knocked and came into the Mill which made Robert end the video fairly quickly. “Hey,” Robert said, smiling at him. “Oh, thank God, you’ve got food.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, unloading the Chinese takeaway boxes on the kitchen table. 

“That looks amazing,” Robert said. “You take such good care of me.”

Aaron smiled at him. “Have I missed Seb?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Sorry, it was late and I had to put him down to sleep.”

“I had to put in an extra shift at the garage,” Aaron said. Neither of them spoke until the lions share of the meal had been eaten. “That was so good.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, grabbing two beers out of the fridge. “Am I staying here tonight?”

“Stay every night,” Robert said. It wasn’t said flippantly, so Aaron stared at him.

“Do you… mean that?”

“I miss you so much when you’re not here,” Robert said quietly. “I know it’s quick, I really do, but I want you here. Do you want to move in with me?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, a slow smile blooming on his face. “I’d really love that. I’m barely at the pub anyway.”

“True,” Robert said. He pulled Aaron close and kissed him softly. “I’d have asked that ages ago, but I hesitated because of Seb. You’re moving in with me and a baby.”

“I love your baby,” Aaron said. “And I love you.”

Aaron hadn’t told him that before and Robert smiled at him. “I love you too. I’ve said it to you before.” Aaron frowned. “You were asleep.”

“That doesn’t count,” Aaron said. “I do. Love you.” Robert pulled Aaron to him and kissed him passionately. Aaron broke it off, but only to rush upstairs, laughter filling the air between them.

* * *

Robert had been working hard all week. Aaron hadn’t said anything, because he knew that coming out as bisexual with a boyfriend needed… well, management if nothing else. It shouldn’t, but it did. After the initial shock, the reaction had been positive and Robert’s followers had actually increased, which Aaron felt grateful for. Other people's opinions didn’t matter, but when Robert relied on the income from it… it just made it easier.

However, when Aaron came downstairs at seven in the morning on Sunday to find Robert’s paperwork spread all over the table, already at work, Aaron reached breaking point.

“Stop,” Aaron said quietly, closing the laptop and taking Robert’s phone from him. “You need a day off.”

“No, I can’t, I need to…”

“You need a day off,” Aaron repeated. “I need you, and your son needs you. All of this? It’s not going anywhere, and you’ve been working yourself stupid.”

Robert felt like arguing, but one look at Aaron’s face and the fight went out of him. He had been working hard and he couldn’t remember doing something that wasn’t working. “Okay, you’re right. Can I have ten minutes to just put it away in order. I don’t want to make work for myself.” Aaron nodded, then kissed the top of Robert’s head, making him smile.

“I’ll cook breakfast if you like?” Aaron said. “A fry up?”

“Actually… that sounds perfect.” By the time Robert had put his paperwork away, got Seb up and changed his nappy and fed him, the bacon was frying which was making Robert’s stomach rumble.

“That smells incredible,” Robert said, sitting on the sofa and smiling at Seb.

* * *

Robert almost hated to admit that Aaron was right. A day off had been exactly what he needed. After a delicious breakfast they’d gone out to a coffee place that had an indoor play area for kids, and a soft play for babies under a year. It was somewhere Robert had wanted to go to see if Seb enjoyed it. The coffee was fantastic and Seb was so happy, babbling along.

It was also one of the first times he’d crawled any distance. They both knew he could do it, but Seb needed incentive or bribery to really get going. Like a chocolate biscuit which he was way too young to be eating, but he seemed to go for anyway.

“We’re going to need to put the stair gate up on your ridiculous stairs,” Aaron said, seeing Seb crawl across the floor for the block he wanted.

“Yeah, I know,” Robert said. “I can’t believe how quickly time’s going away from me. It feels like just yesterday he was born.”

“You’ll be saying that when he’s eighteen,” Aaron said. 

“God, don’t,” Robert said. “I can’t even cope with the thought of him being old enough for school, never mind when he starts dating.”

“It’ll be payback for what you were like as a teenager,” Aaron teased.

“Hey! You’re meant to be on my side!”

“I’m always on your side, Rob,” Aaron said gently. Robert gripped his hand over the table and squeezed tightly.

* * *

Aaron had taken a few photos of Seb today (he’d confiscated Robert’s phone for the day, which he’d only moaned at for about two minutes. He needed the time off too) and that night Aaron wondered if he should post one on instagram. Maybe?

He had around a hundred thousand followers now from being public with Robert, so people would notice. “Can I post this online?” Aaron asked Robert in bed. Seb wasn’t his child after all.

“Eh?” Robert peered over at the picture. “Yeah sure. He’s cute.” Aaron had to agree, he was.

* * *

Aaron grabbed a bag from the pub, throwing some things in it. Most of his stuff had migrated over to Robert’s anyway, so there wasn’t much he needed to pack right away.

“Are you sneaking out?” Chas asked, seeing the bag.

“Robert’s asked me to move in with him,” Aaron said. “I said yeah.”

“Oh,” Chas said. “Okay.”

“That’s it?” Aaron said. “You’re not going to argue?”

“Look, I think it’s quick, but I’m not going to shout at you, there’s no point. You’re an adult.”

“You’ve changed your tune,” Aaron said.

“I worry about you,” Chas said. “Particularly moving in with a small baby who’ll probably see you as a step dad before too long, but I am just across the road if…”

“It all goes wrong, yep,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. “I know it’s quick. We both do, but God… I’ve not felt this way about someone for ages.” Chas smiled and gave Aaron a tight hug. That had gone better than he anticipated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not abandoned, I promise!! This IS winding down to an end though. I'm making the chapters a bit shorter, but it's to keep me writing! Enjoy!

Moving in with Robert had been easy. In reality, Aaron had been spending most of his days over there anyway, so it wasn’t like much really changed, but he did enjoy living with him. It felt nice, to have their relationship confirmed like this.

“Er… why are you taking a hundred pictures of Seb in his car set?” Aaron asked, completely baffled as he left the house to see the car door wide open, Robert faffing around with his phone.

“Because they sent me the thing for free if I posted about it online,” Robert said. “Car seats are expensive, especially the way he’s growing at the minute.” He grabbed Seb’s foot and squeezed it, making Seb smile charmingly.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Aaron said. “About instagram. I don’t want a fight.”

“Then why do I sense a fight coming?” Robert asked. Aaron sighed as Robert shut the door, Seb safely in the car and hopefully a muffled argument for him.

“I really don’t want to argue,” Aaron repeated.

“What is it?” Robert said.

“I haven’t said anything about it before, because we were new and casual, and it really wasn’t any of my business,” Aaron said.

“But?” Robert prompted.

“But,” Aaron agreed. “We’re not casual any more. I live with you, you’re involving me in Seb’s life.”

“Do you not want to be in Seb’s life?”

“Of course I do,” Aaron said. “You know I do, I completely adore him.” Robert nodded, because yes, he knew that. “But this… it’s more than a few dates, and the instagram stuff bothers me. I wish it didn’t but it does.”

“O...kay,” Robert said, speaking slowly. “What about it bothers you?”

“I feel like there’s always more eyes on us than there should be,” Aaron said. “There’s never any off switch, you’re online showing other people our lives all the time, and I know it’s your job, but it’s a lot.”

“I can’t stop posting,” Robert said. “It’s my job, I can’t give that up for you.”

“I’m not asking you to give it up,” Aaron said. “Maybe just… turn it down a notch?”

“I can’t do that,” Robert said.

Aaron froze. “You’re saying no?”

“I’m not going over to Cain to talk about your work shifts,” Robert said.

“The difference is I’m not working seven days a week!” Aaron said. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t yell and he took in a deep breath. “I know it’s your job and it’s important to you, I understand that. Maybe couldn’t you take weekends off? So we could have time when it’s just us?”

“I can’t do that,” Robert said instantly. “I get more traffic on Fridays and Saturdays, so I can’t.” Aaron sighed and shook his head.

“I thought you’d say that.”

“Why can’t we just take Seb out for the day?” Robert said. “We were planning to anyway.”

“Us and a few hundred thousand other people on your phone?” Aaron asked. “No thanks.”

“You won’t come out with us?”

“Nah, I’ll pass,” Aaron said. “See if Cain needs me.”

“Don’t be so stubborn!”

“_I’m_ being stubborn?!” Aaron said in disbelief. “I’ve told you what’s bothering me and you’ve just gone “mm, no thanks.”" Aaron was already walking away from him.

“Aaron,” Robert called, suddenly worried.

“I’ll see you at home tonight,” Aaron said, reassuring him even if he didn't want to talk right now, and Robert left him to it.

* * *

About three hours later, Robert found himself parked in a layby, thinking through what Aaron said. He didn’t have a nine to five job, and to be honest he wouldn’t want to go back to that if he didn’t have to. He liked working for himself, but what Aaron said was correct. There wasn’t an off switch, not really. He couldn’t have weekends with this job, and he didn’t know what to do about Aaron thinking there was always someone watching.

“Ga?”

“Dad’s thinking,” Robert told Seb, looking at him in the backseat. “I don’t know what to do mate.” He sighed heavily. “I love Aaron, and I know he’s not an instagram person, and he’s not the kind of man who wants to have eyes on him like that. But it’s my livelihood, and it keeps us very well off, so I feel stuck, Seb.” Seb blinked at him. He hadn’t expected Seb to input anything but just talking about it out loud helped. “I think I know what I’m going to do.”

* * *

Aaron and Robert almost bumped into each other on the doorstep, both coming home at the same time. Aaron lifted a takeaway bag for dinner. “A peace offering?” Robert smiled, and pulled him into a tight hug before going inside the Mill.

“I didn’t mean to fight,” Aaron said.

“I didn’t either,” Robert said, pouring them both a glass of wine. Seb was playing with his toy blocks, keeping himself amused on the floor.

“It feels weird,” Aaron said. “Knowing thousands of people are watching us. I know you work so hard, and I just… Well.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Robert said. “I know you’ve got a point, but I can’t give it up. I won’t.”

“I know.”

“But what if… I took Mondays off?” Robert said. “We could make Mondays a no phone kind of deal, you take the day off from the garage, and we spend it together, just us two. Or three,” he added, looking at Seb.

“You’d do that?”

“I can’t make it a weekend, but Mondays? If that’d help.”

“I’d love that,” Aaron said. “I think it’d help you as well, to have real time off.”

“Mm,” Robert said. “You’re probably right.” He squeezed Aaron’s hand tightly. “I’m sorry for snapping.”

“I’m sorry for going on about your job,” Aaron said. He kissed Aaron across the kitchen table and Robert smiled into it.

“I’m hungry,” Robert said. Aaron grinned, opening their takeaway.

* * *

Aaron woke up first the next morning, Robert still asleep and looking so gorgeous. His hair was fluffed, his freckles bright in the morning sun streaming through the window. Aaron grabbed Robert’s phone to take a picture of him and smiled at it. God, he loved him. He thought about it for a minute, then posted it on instagram with the caption “I stole his phone. Feeling happy.” and left it at that. He was never the most eloquent with words but he liked that.

When Robert caught up with his notifications , he smiled at Aaron. “That’s a good picture.”

“I don’t normally steal your phone,” Aaron said. “You looked gorgeous this morning.” Robert glowed.


	17. Chapter 17

Aaron double checked Seb’s car seat, making sure it fit properly. He got in the car and smiled in the mirror at him. “Daddy’s getting his haircut, and probably going to spend six hours shopping afterwards,” Aaron said sarcastically. “So you get to spend the day with me. Just us two, does that sound good?” Seb blinked and smiled, which he took for a yes. Aaron had plans to take Seb to the play farm that was on their list. 

Tagging around with Robert when he went shopping for new clothes for him and Seb for his instagram sounded like Aaron’s idea of hell. Robert hadn’t put up much of a fight, so he knew Robert was looking forward to shopping on his own.

Aaron really enjoyed having Seb to himself, being in charge. It made him feel more confident. It was very true that a man with a small baby was an attraction though. He didn’t mind, and he felt happy within himself with Seb. He did send Robert a picture by posting it on instagram, Seb on his chest and stroking a pony. Seb was having the time of his life. He may be under a year old, but his eyes were soaking in everything. They’d definitely come back with Robert.

They were just on the way into the village, about to turn off the main road when it happened. A car veered across the road into oncoming traffic. Aaron stopped breathing for a moment, slamming the brakes on and he pulled the steering wheel down to try and get out of the way, but it was too late. The car hit his and it went spinning, Aaron felt his head hitting the windscreen. Aaron could hear Seb screaming in his car seat when the world stopped spinning, and his first thought was God, no. Followed quickly by “at least he’s alive.” He couldn’t turn around to look at him, the blood getting in his eyes. Actually he couldn’t move at all, he realised. This was really really bad.

* * *

Aaron came around to find rescue workers looking in his car, clearly hearing the screaming baby. “Get him out,” Aaron said. His head was resting against the steering wheel and he felt he couldn’t move. He didn’t fancy trying it. “Is he all right?”

Unlike the front door, the back door of the car wasn’t crushed so they could open it to get to Seb. “We’re just examining him before moving him,” a paramedic said. “Good lungs on him, that’s a good sign”

Aaron tried a smile. “Seb. His name. Seb.”

“Okay,” the paramedic told him. “I need you to focus on you, what hurts?”

“My head,” Aaron said. “I keep losing consciousness.” As he slurred that, he drifted out again.

* * *

Robert got home and saw Aaron’s car wasn’t there so he went to the pub. He’d mentioned that he might call in to see Chas if they got back before Robert did. He hadn’t heard from Aaron for a while, but he had posted a picture on instagram, so Robert wasn’t worried.

Chas looked up from the bar as Robert came in and she smiled. “Has Aaron been in today?”

“No, should he have?” Chas asked.

“He’s taken Seb out for the day,” Robert said. “I’ve not heard from him for a while. He’ll be fine, he said he’d come in here.”

“I can call you if he turns up?” Chas said. There had been a thaw lately between them, and Robert wasn’t about to turn his nose up at that, so he nodded in thanks. He was about to leave when Eric came in, looking harangued.

“Traffic is a nightmare!” Eric said. “It took me two hours to get back from Hotten! There’s been a pileup on the bypass.” Robert got out his phone, feeling the sense of foreboding increase. He still hadn’t heard from Aaron and he went on twitter to see if he could find pictures of the crash. He did and it looked like a bad one. Three vehicles at least. It wasn’t unheard of, it was a dangerous road, but Robert kept scrolling until he saw Aaron’s number plate, mangled on the road. But enough of it was showing to know it was his.

He didn’t know how long he’d stopped moving for, all he was aware of was Chas pulling his arm and shepherding him towards the car.

* * *

Robert called the hospital as soon as Chas started driving. All they could tell him was that they had a baby from the crash, but whether it was Seb or not, who knows? It was massively unhelpful. He kept calling Aaron but it just kept ringing through to voicemail.

“Please pick up,” Robert said to himself. “Pick up the phone, Aaron!”

“He can’t help it!” Chas snapped.

“He has to be okay,” Robert said. “He’ll be okay, of course he will.”

“What’s the hospital saying?”

“Nothing useful,” Robert said. “They don’t know if they’ve got Seb or not. They have a baby with no parent from the crash, so maybe? God, I need to get to the hospital.”

“When we get there, you focus on Seb and I’ll hunt after Aaron,” Chas said.

“I can’t choose like that,” Robert said, rubbing at his face where he felt himself crying.

“Seb's your baby. Aaron’s mine,” Chas said quietly. “We’ll work out who’s in… a worse state.”

Robert stayed silent, but it did feel the most reasonable way of doing it. “If you find him, can you tell him that I love him?”

“Yes,” Chas said. “I promise.”

* * *

When they got to the hospital, the place felt like mayhem. No one knew what was happening, and asking at reception didn’t exactly give them more information, especially as people injured from the crash were still coming in, after being cut out from their cars. Robert tried not to think about that too much.

“We’ve got a boy, approximately 8 months old with no identification,” a doctor eventually told him. “Would you come and see him, see if…?”

“Yes,” Robert said instantly, turning to Chas who was getting increasingly frantic with no news of Aaron. She forced a smile and Robert hugged her.

“Aaron’s stubborn,” Robert told her. “He’ll be okay.”

“Do you believe that?”

“I have to,” Robert said. “Let me know when you get information.”

“I will,” she promised. Robert followed the doctor.

* * *

He was led to the paediatric part of the hospital and could see a nurse holding a baby through the glass. The child was blond. Robert hated himself for not feeling the recognition instantly. Was it the shock? But when the nurse turned, Robert saw it was Seb, and he looked in one piece.

“Is he okay?” Robert asked, going into the room. Seb locked eyes on Robert and held his arms out. “Bah!!! BAH!”

“Yes,” the nurse said handing him over and Robert kissing the top of his head. “He’s been double checked and he’s got a cut on his forehead, but otherwise he’s perfectly fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she said. Robert nodded, squeezing Seb tight.

“Thank God,” Robert said, rocking him back and forth. “Do you know… or where can I find out what happened to the driver of this car? That Seb was in? Because… I’m going crazy thinking about what might have happened.”

“Not officially,” she said. “It’s all a bit crazy right now.”

“Unofficially then,” Robert said.

“The paramedic who brought him to the hospital,” the nurse said. “He was all right because the car seat protected him. The driver has a head injury and they’re struggling to get him out. But I don’t know, it could be anyone. When crashes happen, people could get mixed up and…”

“I understand,” Robert said slowly. “Do you need to keep him in, or can he be discharged?”

“He’s fine to be discharged,” the nurse said. “He seems much happier with you.”

“Great,” Robert said.

* * *

It only took about half an hour for Seb to be signed off on, and then Robert found Chas again. “No news?”

“No,” she said, getting desperate, clearly. “How is he?” she asked, stroking Seb’s hair. Chas forced a smile.

“Perfect,” Robert said. “They mentioned… they could get the car seat out of the car, but not the driver.”

“What?” Chas asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Robert said. “The nurse wouldn’t tell me any more, she shouldn’t have even told me that. She also said people get confused, so...”

“We just wait.”

“Yeah.”


	18. Chapter 18

Aaron had his driving licence on him, so he was easy to identify. It meant Chas and Robert weren’t waiting for too much longer. Robert had passed Seb over to Vic to take him home, Seb having fallen asleep on Robert, tired from the day. Robert just didn’t have the mental space to handle worrying about Aaron and looking after Seb too. Vic understood, and it only took about five minutes after Vic had left for a doctor to appear with information about Aaron.

“How is he?” Chas asked.

“He’s got a fractured wrist, but that’s not what’s concerning us. He hit his head on the car, and we’re currently running an MRI to check his brain function.

“Brain function?” Robert said slowly. “You think he’s got brain damage?”

“We don’t know, we’re waiting for the scan results,” the doctor said.

“But what do you think?” Chas asked.

“He was communicative with the paramedics and rescue services after the crash,” the doctor said. “He knew who he was and what was going on. That’s a good sign, but it’s as far as it goes. I’ll come back with more information.”

“Thank you,” Robert said. He found himself folded over in his seat as the enormity of what the doctor had said washed over him.

“He’s alive,” Chas said.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I know. That’s good. This waiting is torture.”

“I know.”

* * *

It took another three hours before they were allowed to see him. Aaron looked small in his hospital bed, his right arm in a cast for his fractured wrist. “What’s the prognosis?” Chas asked. Robert felt glad she had, because he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Aaron.

“He has a brain bleed,” the doctor said. That did grab Robert’s attention. “It’s small, but we’ve got to wait for it to resolve itself, or get worse.”

“That's it? Just wait and see?” Chas said. “Is he going to be okay? After all of this?”

“His brain function looks normal from the scans so it depends on him, when he wakes up.”

“How long?” Robert asked, still looking at Aaron.

“A day? Maybe longer. He’s not likely to wake up in the next couple of hours if you wanted to go and get some sleep and…” he didn’t finish his sentence, the glares from both Chas and Robert enough to silence him.

“But he will wake up?” Robert asked.

“Nothing in medicine is guaranteed,” the doctor told them.

“What if the brain bleed doesn’t fix itself?” Chas asked. “Resolve itself, like you said.”

“Then we’d have to take him into surgery to repair it,” the doctor said. “We don’t like to do that when there’s a chance it’ll heal and stop bleeding on its own.”

“How much of a chance?” Robert asked.

“More than half,” the doctor said. “He’s not in bad shape compared to some I’ve seen and…” Robert got the impression he was required elsewhere and he said nothing as the doctor left, taking up a chair at Aaron’s bedside.

“Wake up,” Robert said quietly. “Please wake up.”

“It’s going to be a while,” Chas said, sitting on the other side of the hospital bed.

“I know,” Robert said. “But a bit of encouragement never hurt.”

* * *

Eventually Robert did go home, but only for a shower, a change of clothes and to check on Seb. Within an hour, he was on his way back to the hospital. There’d been no change in Aaron’s condition and they couldn’t tell him when he’d wake up.

Parked at the hospital, Robert looked at the photo Aaron had shared yesterday, the one with Seb. They looked so perfect. So beautifully perfect, his family. God, it had happened so quickly, but Robert was so in love with Aaron. With both of them. He couldn’t lose Aaron, he’d fall into pieces. No, stop thinking that, the doctors were hopeful. Chas had sat with him all night and she’d text him updates while he’d been gone, with no change.

Robert went into the hospital, only stopping for a couple of coffees for him and Chas. She smiled, taking hers gratefully as Robert scanned Aaron’s face for a change. “Hi,” he said, kissing Aaron’s forehead. He ignored Chas. “I’ve been to see Seb this morning. I don’t think he’s impressed with Vic feeding him his breakfast. I think he misses you doing it. Thank you for keeping him safe. Now I need you to keep you safe, can you do that Aaron? Please? For me? Thanks.”

“You love him, don’t you,” Chas said. Like she was just realising this.

“Yes,” Robert said. “More than I love myself.” Chas snorted with laughter, and Robert cracked a smile. “I know we don’t look like we fit together. I do know that, I’m not stupid. The glum gay mechanic and the closeted cocky instagramer. But we do fit, and I know he’s happy with me. Even if you don’t approve.”

“Does my approval matter?”

“Of course it does,” Robert said, looking at Aaron’s face again. “Because it matters to him. No matter how much he’d scoff and say it didn’t.” Chas smiled.

“I’m going to go home, just for a few hours,” she said. “He’s in safe hands.”

“Thanks,” Robert said sincerely.

* * *

Robert had fallen asleep, his head on Aaron’s hospital bed, and was jerked awake by a doctor and a nurse coming in, trying to move the bed. “What’s happening?!” Robert asked.

“We’re taking him for another scan.”

“Why?”

“To check his brain activity.”

“You’re worried,” Robert said, waking up quickly now. “That’s why you’re double checking.”

“It’s… unusual that he hasn’t woken up in thirty six hours. It’s a long time. We just want to see if anything is abnormal.” Which left Robert feeling bereft. He couldn’t even remember much specific about the last day and a half. It was all blurred in a mix of worry, sleeplessness, fear and tiredness. All he knew was he was desperate for Aaron to wake up. He just had to. But what if he didn’t?

The worry was palpable, but Aaron was wheeled back and the doctor brightly told him that there was no change and that was a good thing. The brain bleed hadn’t got any worse. So now all they had to do was wait for Aaron to wake up.

* * *

Aaron had a headache. It really hurt and he tried to lift his hand to touch it, but that hurt too. Heavy. The car crash. Seb. It all came slamming into him as he blinked himself awake. Looking around he saw he was in a hospital and Robert was half sprawled across his bed. But he didn’t have Seb with him. And if there’d been an accident, surely Robert wouldn’t have left Seb? Unless he couldn’t be helped and it was too late for him.

“Where’s Seb?” Aaron asked, voice a bit cracked, and he frowned at the effort. Robert’s head shot up and he looked red eyed, tired and Aaron feared the worst. Oh God. “Where is he?” Aaron asked, looking around the room.

“Hey,” Robert said, face cracking into a wide smile. “You’re awake!”

“Robert, where is he?!”

“He’s at home,” Robert said. “With Vic.”

“But… why would you leave him?” Aaron asked, confused.

“Do you remember anything?”

“I remember everything,” Aaron said. “Is he all right?”

“He’s got a cut on his forehead, but that’s it. He’s fine,” Robert said, trying to soothe him.

“You’re not bullshitting me?”

“No,” Robert said smiling. "I promise you he's fine."

“My head hurts,” Aaron said.

“I’m not surprised,” Robert said gripping his good hand. “You banged it against the windscreen.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said quietly. “You look upset.”

Robert almost laughed. “You’ve been unconscious for two days, upset doesn’t even cover it.”

“That long?”

“Yeah, I’ve been going crazy,” Robert said. “But I’m so happy to see you awake.” His smile was beautiful and Aaron smiled back.

“Come here.” Robert leaned over Aaron, kissing him feather lightly several times. “That’s a good thing to wake up to,” Aaron said, smiling.

“I’ve got to call your mum,” Robert said. “I said I would when you were awake.”

“Give it five minutes,” Aaron said. “I like it when it’s just me and you.”


End file.
